


The Heart Rate Of A Mouse (Español) Volumen 1 Parte I

by HeyRyden



Series: El Ritmo Cardíaco de Un Ratón (THROAM Español) [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Consumo de drogas, Drogas, ES UN CLÁSICO DEL FANDOM, En los '70, F/M, M/M, No sé taguear x2, Traducción al español, homofobia, sexo gay, sexo hetero, the heart rate of a mouse - Freeform, throam - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRyden/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el verano de 1974, Ryan Ross se embarca en un cansador tour con el apoyo del exitoso álbum de su banda, sufriendo para vivir a la altura de la presión y las expectativas de su fama repentina. Mientras hace malabares con su banda a punto de disolverse, mejores amigos mentirosos y fugaces chicas, se tira de lleno a un peligroso y autodestructivo viaje, dejándose a sí mismo desear a la única persona que no debería dejarse tener.</p><p>»Hubiera sido feliz con un éxito mediocre. Un trato de una discográfica, tours pequeños, una firma sostenida por mí mismo. Es lo que quería, lo que probablemente tuve entre medio del primer y segundo álbum, pero lo perdí. No me di cuenta. Así que ahora tengo mi rostro en la portada de las revistas, fanáticos gritando y desmayándose al verme, y yo quiero poner este auto en reversa, y volver al exacto momento en el que no lo noté, ese momento en un club en Buffalo en donde noté un par de chicos entre los trescientos de la audiencia cantando conmigo, y mi corazón se detuvo ante ese logro. Pero es muy tarde ahora, y estoy acabado.</p><p>[Traducción al español de The Heart Rate Of A Mouse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Apocalipsis y Tómalo desde Allí.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart Rate Of A Mouse Vol 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176032) by Anna Green (beggarsnotes). 



**Vol. 1: Sobre las vías  
I**

  
**Capítulo 1: El Apocalipsis y Tómalo desde Allí**.

Tengo que ser un loco o un suicida. Quizás las dos cosas, porque ninguna de las dos es mutuamente exclusiva.

Pete se sienta al frente mío, una sonrisa cansada en sus labios. Mi boca se mantiene abierta mientras miro al papel, y de nuevo a él.

—Aún podemos hacer algunos cambios— me informa en un tono tranquilo, y está claro que estaría feliz de poder apretujar algunas fechas en algún lugar de allí. Él estaría contento, el bastardo hambriento de dinero. Sin duda alguna es el hippie más capitalista que conozco.

Le paso la hoja a Joe, quien empuja encrespados mechones de pelo castaño de su rostro atractivo, y mira la lista de nuestras fechas del tour. Sus ojos azules se iluminan, y conociéndole, es por expectativa de todas las chicas y todas las fiestas que va a poder hacer. Brent se reclina sobre el hombre de Joe, haciendo sonidos de aprobación. Sabía que Joe iba a estar satisfecho, ¿pero Brent? Maldito traidor. Spencer toma las noticias como todo un hombre, haciendo de mediador, como siempre.

Niego con la cabeza, río incrédulo, y los integrantes de la banda no me notan. — ¡Vamos! — grito para obtener atención que me merezco, y las palabras hacen eco de las paredes de la oficina de Pete. Los ruidos de las oficinas del Capitolio se vuelven momentáneamente más mudas, y en mi imaginación, veo sus internos y los buscadores de talentos yendo a hurtadillas para escuchar atrás de la puerta de Pete.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— Pete pregunta calmado, su voz sonando como olas pacíficas que vienen del mar, gentilmente marcando la orilla, sus ojos marrones mirándome con paciencia. Pelo negro cae para ocultar su ojo izquierdo, y eso está bien. Ocúltate, bastardo.

— ¡Sí!

Agarro la hoja de nuevo, y se la tiro a Pete. Mis manos están atadas sobre lo de prenderle fuego a ese cabrón, pero puedo quejarme tan alto como quiera para hacerle saber que, el hombre que está al frente suyo, _no_ está feliz. — ¿Qué mierda es esto? Acepté un tour de verano, ¿pero esto? ¡Carajo! ¿Cinco shows en Nueva York? ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer cinco shows en la maldita Nueva York?

—Te aman allí. Te aman en todos lados, ¿o acaso has estado durmiendo en los últimos meses? Ustedes chicos son la mierda ahora, son estupendos. Además, realmente deberías releer tu contrato; ya aceptaste hacer este tour. No puedes escaparte de esta, Ryan.

Pete ha puesto la pistola en mi cabeza, y ha tirado del gatillo. Mis manos están atadas.

Spencer me da un golpecito en el hombro. —No es como si tuvieras otros planes, ¿verdad?— pregunta, su voz verbaliza casi todo el entusiasmo que siento.

—Sí tenía otros planes— aclamo. Emborracharme. Coger. Drogarme. Escribir canciones. Grabarlas. Rechazar cada entrevista que me proponen. Spencer es un buen representante, puede soportar la prensa. Llamar a papá, recordarnos sobre la constante y olvidada existencia de nuestra familia y ver si puedo manejar hasta Bismarck para pasar unas cuantas semanas en su cabaña, sólo yo y los pinos.

Pero a nadie le importa lo que quiero. Ellos quieren los cincuenta y cinco shows con entradas agotadas, fuerte y torpemente divididos en dos piernas: Este y Oeste. Los estadios son más grandes de lo que hemos encabezado antes. Brent y Joe empiezan a hablar sobre el desempeño en el escenario, Spencer sugiere que hagamos shows ligeros. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos, copiar bandas antes que la nuestra, hacer trucos que de ninguna manera expresan nuestra originalidad.

Pete dice que las fechas siguen siendo tema para discutir. Spencer insiste en una actuación en Cincinnati, y Pete promete hacer unas llamadas a los promotores de la zona.

Me imagino más de diez mil rostros en los que mis ojos se apoyarán en un futuro cercano. Me siento enfermo.

—También, ya que estamos todos aquí— dice Pete. —Sugiero un encuentro de la banda.

—Divertido, eso que dijiste. No estás en la banda— señalo.

—Deberíamos dejar en claro todo antes del tour. Empezar con un sentimiento positivo. Así que cualquier pensamiento que les preocupe, este es el momento para compartirlo. —Pete cruza los brazos y se apoya en su silla.

¿Pensamientos que nos preocupen? Bueno, veamos. Ni siquiera quiero estar en este tour. No hemos hecho más que discutir desde que fuimos al estudio a grabar nuestro disco gráfico. Si el álbum está lleno de “remolinos de energía oscura” es porque nos estaban jodidamente tocando los cojones. La mayoría de las bandas empiezan con un grupo de amigos que sólo quieren tocar su música, pero entonces el negocio se mete entre medio. La fama distorsiona la realidad. Ya no haces música para ti, sino para los fans. ¿Qué responderán a eso? ¿Qué quieren ellos? ¿Qué te mantendrá en la cima? Y todos tienen ideas diferentes sobre eso. Estamos atascados juntos, nosotros cuatros más Pete, y los lazos que nos unen se están volviendo más y más finos. Pensamientos antes del tour que nos preocupen. Empecemos con el apocalipsis, y tomémoslo desde allí.

—Creo que debería acercarme más a Ryan en el escenario. Estar al frente como él. No en la parte de atrás a la izquierda— declara firmemente. —Mis fans quieren verme.

—Naturalmente— asiente Pete.

—Más focos en mí. Y quiero un micro.

—Tú no cantas— sonrío.

—Pero quiero involucrarme con mi audiencia— Joe me devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Brent?— pregunta Pete.

—Galletas de queso en los vestuarios. Botellas de cerveza de cortesía. Solamente hoteles de cuatro estrellas las noches de hotel. Siempre tiene que haber rosquillas de mermelada y condones en el autobús. Quiero a un tipo que sea responsable de mi bajo y mi teclado, sin joder con eso. Solamente un tipo, así sé a quién gritarle. Um…déjame pensar…Sabes qué, hare una lista— Brent sonríe, un indicio de auto-adoración en su rostro tallado bruscamente, como si Dios no se hubiera molestado en esculpir un poco más ese día. Cuando Brent está de mal humor, sus cejas se arrugan sobre sus ojos castaño oscuro, labios haciendo un semicírculo hacia abajo, y siempre me recuerda levemente a un chimpancé.

— ¿Spencer?

—Estoy bien.

—Vamos, habla ahora.

—No, en serio. Hemos decidido tener la batería, así que no necesito nada.

Pete se gira hacia donde estoy. — ¿Ryan? ¿Qué quieres?

Miro a través de la ventana, y observo el viento de primavera oprimir y empujar un árbol afuera, y me pregunto si podría haber un viento lo suficientemente fuerte para batirlo en el aire, romper todas las raíces que se han enredado en el suelo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y si hay un viento como aquel, entonces tendría que contarme su secreto.

—No quiero compartir ninguna habitación de hotel— murmuro.

— ¡Hecho!— exclama Pete, como si todo estuviera arreglado, resuelto. Estamos arreglados. Joe sigue lanzándome miradas sucias. Brent se mueve inquieto, Spencer intenta seguir sonriendo, y yo deseo nunca haberme levantado esta mañana.

 

* * *

 

Spencer intenta hablar conmigo llevándome a tomar un par de cervezas. Ya hemos vendido dos de los cinco shows en Nueva York, así que no es como si pudiera maldecir algo.

—Hombre, será divertido— dice Spencer sin entusiasmo, sin significado, y mi cabeza se sacude hacia arriba mientras me doy cuenta que la radio está tocando nuestra canción. El pelado camarero del bar lleno de humo está tarareándola, pero no me reconoció cuando fui a buscar nuestras segundas cervezas. Bien. Es una estación de rock, y es casi medianoche, lo que justifica que pongan nuestra canción. Mejor que no las pongan durante el día cuando alguna familia perfecta está buscando a sus hijos de la escuela.

—Ry, ¿al menos me estás escuchando?

El camarero está gesticulando la letra, abriendo y cerrando la boca para acomodar mi voz y mi letra. No sabe de qué trata la canción, el cómo yo me sentí cuando la escribí, cuál es el mensaje. Pero allí está él, sirviendo otra cerveza y abusando de mis palabras, asaltándolas, robándolas, vistiéndolas de terciopelo cuando yo espero satén.

—No importa— suspira Spencer, y observa la cerveza que queda en su vaso, la cual no es mucha. Spencer está abrumadoramente dotado en ese aspecto. Está acostumbrado a nuestras trasmisiones por radio, pero cada vez que yo siento mi voz en la radio se siente surreal. Spencer baja su vaso de cerveza, sus ojos azules  empezando a quedarse quietos levemente. Se rasca la barba, y yo veo como sus fuertes músculos del brazo se mueven bajo la piel. Tiene un rostro amigable, el tipo de rostro que te produce querer contarle todos tus secretos. Me han tomado años para intentar y llegar a resistir la necesidad.

El comentarista de la radio dice, — _Y eso fue The Followers con su single_ Alienation _de su gran nuevo disco y con muy buenas críticas, Boneless. No sé lo que ustedes piensan, ¡pero el disco ya está en mi colección!_

Me desconecto antes de lo siguiente.

—Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando apoyamos a Floyd en el ’71?— Spencer empieza a hablar de nuevo, y yo asiento. Puta mierda que lo recuerdo. Nueve millones de personas y nosotros cuatro en el escenario. Nadie nos conocía. A nadie le importábamos. —En estadios tan grandes como esos, tocar es como tener sexo con un extraño.

—¿Entonces es algo que hago regularmente?— sugiero, y Spencer mueve su mano para decirme que me calle.

—Mi punto es que, sí, estamos en lo más alto esta vez. Pero ya les gustamos a ellos, o de lo contrario no estarían allí. Y los estadios son tan grandes que no hay nada de intimidad. Así que como sea, no tienes que impresionar a estos extraños. Vamos al escenario, tocamos, hacemos una reverencia. Nos vamos. Una posición de una noche— me explica. Tiene sentido de alguna forma. Puedo desnudar mi alma para que mis fans la vean. No verían lo suficientemente bien para notarla.

—Quizás— le asiento eventualmente, bajando mi botella vacía. —Tengo que irme. Jac dijo que quizás se pasaba.

Él sacude su cabeza. —No entiendo cómo la toleras.

— ¿Por qué no debería?— pregunto, y me pongo mi chaqueta. —Es leal la mayoría del tiempo. Más de lo que podrías esperar de una mujer en estos días.

Spencer se mofa, pero él es joven. Su cabeza aún está aturdida por su corazón roto, pero cuando todo se aclare, se dará cuenta que ya no estamos en los cincuenta. Pasaron los sesenta, tampoco puedes volver ahí. Perdí mi virginidad en Woodstock, tampoco puedes hacer que eso regrese, tampoco es como si quisiera porque Fauna era una mujer hermosa. No quería nada de mí más que esa noche. Así es como son las mujeres ahora, quieren experimentar algo hermoso contigo, y no se molestan si desapareces después. Por Dios, es 1974, el mundo ha cambiado, y el cambio es irreversible. Hay una revolución sexual que va con nuestra revolución musical.

— ¿Vendrá Jac al tour?— pregunta Spencer

—Nah.

No quiero que se coja a todos mis amigos. Spencer me pide que me quede por otra bebida, pero yo rechazo la invitación. —Sé que este lugar se llama la pava oscura, pero no deberías beber tanto. En serio. Hombre, han pasado meses y _meses_. Ella era sólo una chica, y definitivamente no te merecía— le digo firmemente, y él asiente cansado. Obviamente lo sabe. Ella era una chica, él pensó que era amor, y ya terminó. Hizo la mejor decisión eligiendo a la banda, incluso si somos… los caballeros de la destrucción. Los embajadores de la pérdida. Estamos juntos, pero mayormente nos estamos derrumbando.

—Hasta debajo de las piedras* se sabe eso— concluye Spencer, y siento que nos acercamos un poquito.

Encuentro a Jac fuera de mi departamento, fumándose un cigarrillo el cual le quito para compartirlo. Me cuenta sobre su hermana que es una perra, y un chupón se puede llegar a ver a través de los mechones de su pelo rubio. Realmente no me importa quién lo dejó allí, justo abajo de su clavícula izquierda. Sé que ella quiere que esté celoso, pero nunca he tenido celos. No por ella, ni por nadie. No es como si ella me amara.

—Cincuenta y cinco shows—le digo. —Salimos en un mes.

Sus ojos se iluminan, y conozco esa mirada. Significa que sus intenciones no son buenas, pero que va a salirse con la suya. Es una chica hermosa con un rostro como el de una muñeca y grandes e inocentes ojos. Es delgada y asombrosamente hermosa cuando está desnuda, y muchos hombres saben eso. Un par de chicas también si hay algo de verdad en sus historias, cosa en la que yo dudo. Jac usa sus pintas para meterse bajo la piel de cualquier persona porque es una cagada en las patas* a quien a nadie le atraería. Tiene confianza para los dos, la cual es probablemente la razón por la cual me he atascado cerca. O tal vez ella se ha atascado a mí. Me mantiene en duda sobre eso.

—Vamos, vayamos arriba—digo.

No llegamos hasta la cama. Estamos mitad desnudos en la sala de estar con sus bragas en sus tobillos y mi bragueta abierta, hasta que se da cuenta que no tengo intenciones de llevarla conmigo al tour. Insulta y me quita de encima, abandona sus bragas rosas, y se dirige a la puerta.

Si nunca vuelve, puedo quedarme sus bragas de recuerdo.

—Es un autobús pequeño— le explico. —No hay lugar para ti, cariño. Puedes tomarte un vuelo hasta Detroit para vernos si quieres.

— ¿Y qué _mierda_ querría hacer en Detroit?— me ladra. La ilusión de su rostro de muñeca se deshace rápido cuando odia mis agallas. Sus cejas se elevan juntas en una línea, formando una fina línea que no puedo cruzar. Sus manos están cerradas, las eleva dramáticamente y las baja, haciendo un sonido como si ella, en vez de ser la mujer delgada que es, fuera un toro herido mirando al _matador_.

—No lo sé— encojo los hombros.

—Que te jodan, Ryan Ross. Que. _Te_. Jodan.

Me señala con un dedo como para asegurarse que sé que soy el Ryan Ross de sus pesadillas antes de irse con un portazo. Susurro un insulto y encuentro una botella de whisky, saco mi guitarra eléctrica negra y empiezo a tocar _White Light/White Heat_ para calmarme, y me obligo a mí mismo a no pensar en los cincuenta y cinco shows, cincuenta y cinco shows, cincuenta de mierda y cinco shows.

Voy a colgarme a mí mismo en el vestuario de Philly. Eso le demostrará a Pete.

La vieja de al lado empieza a golpearle a la pared para que me calle. Ella cuenta como la única persona que estará contenta con mi inminente ausencia.

 

* * *

 

Las luces del estudio me están hacienda sudar. Tengo maquillaje puesto, pero no el suficiente como para crearme una pared defensiva. La audiencia está sentada y no son una masa de fans _rockeros_ animados que beben cerveza. Hay organizaciones de caridad, esposas, esposos aburridos con el primer botón deshecho, y me miran a través de sus lentes y se preguntan qué hicieron mal mis padres. La mujer del maquillaje está intentando convencer a Joe que ate su pelo enrulado y largo en una coleta, pero él se niega mientras Spencer gira sus baquetas, y ajusta la bandana alrededor de su cabeza. Es un nuevo toque en su look en el escenario. Brent realmente no tiene ningún estilo distintivo, solamente deja caer su pelo castaño oscuro como si fuera una toalla mojada, las puntas llegándole más allá de los hombros. No le importa una mierda. Joe parece que va por el mismo estilo al obsesionarse con cada correa y disfraz apretado que muestra la mayoría de su pecho en un corte en V que va todo el camino hasta su ombligo.

Sé que estamos perdidos en el tiempo con nuestras mezclas y combinada insinuación, montando la ola de lo que podría ser nuestro último programa. Fui a uno de los conciertos de David el año pasado, cuando estaban promocionando Ziggy. Cuando él _era_ Ziggy y la banda eran the Spiders. Fue un show increíble, lo admito, pero causaría demasiado escándalo que nosotros usáramos personajes e historias. No es que seamos monótonos. Que te jodan monotonía, y olvídate del corte de pelo de coro y los trajes que combinan; estos no son los jodidos sesenta. Sólo somos nosotros. Quería tener ese nivel de inmediatez con la música, sin putos teatritos involucrados, pero el barco de la sinceridad musical ya ha partido. Un gran show distancia a la audiencia, distorsiona la música. Los grandes estadios tienen la culpa. El dinero tiene la culpa. No quiero volverme otro Ziggy.

Pero cuando entras al ránking, tienes tres opciones. O lo succionas, lo alardeas, o te derrumbas. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí para que no vayamos a la tercera opción.

— ¿Estás preparado para tocar?— el asistente del director me pregunta. Asiento, corroborando que los integrantes de la banda también estén preparados. Spencer se aclara la garganta atrás de su bacteria, Joe prueba su micrófono una última vez. Nuestra primera actuación en TV.

Esperamos que algunas otras luces se ajusten, y observo como el director le hace un chasquido al ingeniero de sonido. Detrás de las cámaras, Pete y Jac están mirando al lado de las tribunas. Jac me saluda con la mano y me tira un beso, una sonrisa salvaje en sus labios, la misma sonrisa como si fuera la noche en la que la conocí. Ella es más alta que Pete en sus zapatos con plataforma verdes. Estoy usando uno de sus sombreros diseñados para que vaya con mi camisa de _tweed_ , mi camiseta y jeans. El sombrero tiene flores rojas pegadas en el costado. No lo elegí, pero sinceramente me gusta. Es un gran cambio cuando no tengo que mentirle.

—Creí que ella estaba enojada contigo— me balbucea Spencer cuando voy a hablar con él.

—Estaba— hago un gesto de desdén. Sus amenazas y nuestras peleas no significan nada. — ¿Cuándo tenemos este ensayo con la banda?

—Brent, ¿cuándo es el ensayo con la banda?— Spencer le convoca.

—Mañana— dice el bajista. Ya. Tengo que empacar para el tour.

—Será mejor que estés allí— Spencer susurra y me lanza una mirada. Me burlo de él fuertemente y lo maldigo en silencio. Estaba pensando en que _quizás_ mi abuela falleció por trigésima sexta vez.

La gente de la TV están finalmente preparados, y el presentador demasiado entusiasta nos presenta mientras empiezan a grabar. Tocamos nuestra canción. Es la canción más corta del álbum, de sólo cinco minutos y veinte segundos. Me olvido de las cámaras y me concentro en la música, en momento en el que la batería rompe entre la tercera y la cuarta parte, el segundo antes de que cambiamos el compás a 11/13. Brent cambia de bajo a piano a la mitad de la canción, y yo canto. Mi voz es ruda e inexperta, tal y como intenta decir la música, aunque cada segundo ha sido obsesivamente calculado. Sé que he hecho una canción decente si perdí la cordura con ella y dejé de dormir.

El director me sigue haciendo señas para que mire hacia las cámaras. Le ignoro y le canto a sus zapatos.

— ¡Gente, eso fue _The Followers_! — dice el presentador mientras el público aplaude. Joe y yo nos dirigimos hasta un par de sillas en donde nos sentamos para dar una entrevista. Joe ha insistido en ser entrevistado. Bien. La menos cantidad de entrevistas que dé, más feliz voy a ser. Pero aun así la mayoría se dirigen a mí porque saben que soy quién escribe las canciones, la imagen, el letrista, vocalista. Soy el producto que venden.

Le respondo a sus preguntas incómodas.

—Este es su tercer álbum. ¿Qué tiene el nuevo disco que le dio a _The Followers_ el reconocimiento que los primeros dos no recibieron?

Me rasco la mejilla. Las cámaras se mueven. Sonríe, Ryan. Sé amigable, Ryan.

—Nuestros primeros dos álbumes consiguieron una buena reacción en ciertos círculos. No mi culpa si nunca llegaron a tus oídos— digo y lo enfrento con una sonrisa. La audiencia se ríe. La piel empieza a picarme. Me siento sediento. Este presentador tiene dientes amarillos horribles.

—Todos ustedes son realmente buenos músicos— el hombre dice pero frunce el ceño. —Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿por qué tiene que ser tan _fuerte_?

Detrás de las cámaras, Jac cubre su boca con una mano para sofocar su risa. No tengo nada que decir.

 

* * *

 

El ensayo con la banda es como una reunión con compañeros de secundaria sacando que nadie se siente avergonzado cuando se dirigen a beber alcohol para sufrir menos al incómodamente ponerse al día. Andy Hurley y William Beckett escuchan y nos hacen preguntas mientras vamos al estudio. En las noches tocamos _Sore Skill_ , Joe va a necesitar que su guardabarros azul esté completo. Si ponemos _Miranda’s Dream_ , entonces Brent va a necesitar su bajo de cinco cuerdas. Llenamos el tiempo de práctica con todas las cosas que tenemos que llevar mientras Pete hace notas sobre cuerdas extras, puentes y baquetas. Andy tiene memoria fotográfica, como recuerdo de nuestro último tour, y mira a los pedales con efectos una sola vez antes de recordar el orden. Ya hemos estado en un tour con ellos antes.

— ¿En dónde están Zack y Simon? — Joe pregunta mientras nos acomodamos para tocar. Los verdaderos escenarios serán tres, cuatro o hasta cinco veces más grandes que la habitación en la que estamos. Miro alrededor buscando a los dos encargados que faltan, y William asiente con la cabeza. William tiene casi mi edad y ha tomado los consejos de Joe para el cabello, pero en vez de los rulos con frizz de color chocolate, los de William son más claros. Es tan alto como yo, e igualmente de delgado, pero mientras que yo intento ocultar mis escuálidas extremidades, William se las arregla para usar los jeans más apretados imaginables. Es demasiado afeminado y emocional para mi gusto, incluso las facciones de su rostro me recuerdan a las de una chica, pero es un buen equipo, incluso yo lo admito, aunque no soy tan fanático del tipo.

—Estoy seguro que Zack y Simon estarán llegando en poco tiempo— Pete se apresura a decir, temiendo que nos revelemos. Spencer se pone un chaleco sobre su camiseta roja y se sienta detrás de su batería nueva, una aniñada mirada en sus ojos. Me relajo ante la imagen. Lo necesito en el tour. No voy a _sobrevivir_ este verano si Spencer no está aquí, y mientras yo tengo conocimiento de esto, me siento ofendido de mí mismo por ser una sanguijuela dependiente. No solía ser de esta forma.

Hay muchas cosas que una vez fui y que ahora no soy.

Andy va de allá para acá con cables y cinta adhesiva entre los dientes, cargándola como un perro cargaría un hueso. Él venda el cable de mi micrófono al suelo, arrastrándose entre nosotros cuatro. — ¿Lo quieres de esta forma o de esta otra?— pregunta, elevando la vista hacia mí, y empujando sus resbaladizos lentes hasta el puente de su nariz. Tiene abundante cabello, de castaño rojizo hasta sus hombros, cejas levemente espesas que están sobre sus atentos ojos grisáceos. Andy es el filósofo del grupo. Él y Spencer se han sentado para hablar sobre la muerte, amor, la guerra, y lo que sea, hasta el amanecer. Algunas veces me agregué a ellos y escuché. Andy maldice ácidamente y amplía tu mente. A veces la amplía demasiado, pero es bueno tener al menos alguien autoproclamado intelectual en el autobús.

Resolver el cómo deberíamos tocar las nuevas canciones en vivo es difícil. Terminamos discutiendo y teniendo una disputa de veinte minutos hasta que Joe mágicamente empieza a cantar el estribillo de _Her Shadow_. Canto el estribillo, Brent hace algunas voces. Joe nunca canta en ninguna canción. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Dijiste que querías un micro para hablar entre las canciones y-—

— Bueno, ¿por qué no también canto?

— ¡Porque no puedes sostener una puta nota!

—Oh, ¿y tú sí puedes?

— ¡En realidad, sí!

Joe se gira hacia Pete. — ¿Qué piensas?

— ¡No hables con él! ¿Acaso él se sentó con nosotros cuatro y empezó esta banda? ¿Estaba? Mierda, no le preguntes a _Pete_ -—

—Pienso que—Pete empieza a hablar.

— ¡Cállate!— lo señalo con un temerario dedo.

—No amenaces al defensor del diablo— murmura Brent en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le oiga. No está siendo diplomática, por Dios. Brent simplemente no está tomando mi lado.

—Si quiero cantar-—

— ¡No importa qué quieres! No vas a rapear mí música—

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ahí lo tenemos? ¿ _Su_ música? ¿Escuchaste eso, Andy? ¿William? Pete, ¿tú también escuchaste eso?— Joe pregunta, esperando que le apoyen. La mirada aniñada de Spencer se ha ido, vistiendo una agotada y gris expresión mientras que mira sin ganas a su batería. Mi sangre bulle y aprieto el mástil de la guitarra con las dos manos, queriendo arrojar el instrumento sobre mi hombro y destrozarla contra la cabeza de Joe.

Spencer se levanta. Cuando habla, su voz es inexpresiva. —Estoy seguro que lo que quiso decir Ryan fue-—

— ¡Sé lo que quiso decir!— le grita furioso.

La puerta se abre de un golpe, y Zack Hall entra. Es un hombre gigante, aproximadamente con el tamaño de un matón hecho de roble de un cabaret del siglo dieciocho. Me hace ver como un palo si se para al lado mío. Soy un hombre alto, pero Zack es más alto y probablemente pesa cinco veces más de lo que peso. Tiene la fuerza de un toro y mantiene su cabello corto y así nadie podría agarrárselo cuando está en una pelea. O al menos eso es lo que nos dice. Pero exceptuando la primera escalofriante impresión física, es un buen tipo. Estrafalario, definitivamente, sencillo, a veces, pero no es malo en lo más mínimo. Mantiene a la gente en su lugar, y quizás su repentina aparición hace  que Joe y yo nos callemos.                                            

Pete suspira. — ¡Zack! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Excelente! ¿En dónde está Simon?

—En casa. Se despertó esta mañana, aún borracho de anoche, se cayó de las escaleras, y se rompió la pierna en dos pedazos. Lo llevé al hospital, y esa es la razón por la cual llegué tarde; y oh, por cierto, Simon no vendrá al tour con nosotros— Zack se detiene y se nos queda mirando. — ¿Por qué las caras largas?

Ya está. El tour está acabado.

Cuidadosamente pongo mi guitarra en su lugar mientras Brent se da cuenta del daño que le han hecho. — ¡¿Entonces quién será responsable de mis instrumentos?! — pregunta enfadado, y como si antes yo hubiera estado diciéndoles descaradamente que no confíen en Pete, ahora estoy agradecido que nuestro _maganer_ esté aquí para aceptar la culpa. Tengo doble moral, igual que los demás.

La habitación está llena de gritos de enojo y frustración, mientras yo rodeo a Zack y lo llevo hacia afuera, hasta la base de las escaleras, por el corredor y fuera del edificio. Los Ángeles está nublado.

Prendo un cigarrillo con mis manos temblando. Eso es. No hay tour. No podemos hacer esto.

Un vagabundo se está apoyando contra la pared de cemento, y le tiro un poco de humo. Me dice que me vayan a hacer coger.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?— pregunto, medio en serio, medio sardónicamente.

— ¡No! — me ladra enojado, rascando su rostro con dedos sucios y susurrándose a sí mismo incoherencias.

—Yo tampoco— admito, y me alejo de él. Maldito Simon. Es mi culpa por hacer que bebiera whisky en el último tour. Solamente tres cosas pueden arruinar a un hombre: la fama, mujeres y un whisky de hace doce años. Maldito Joe. No necesito un guitarrista que piense que es vocalista. Joe es el más atractivo de nosotros cuatro según una opinión generalizada gracias a su carisma, su cuerpo torneado y rostro masculino con un par de brillantes ojos azules. No necesita cantar para conseguir más chicas, entonces, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Para torturarme? Eso es, para jodidamente torturarme.

El cigarrillo tiembla entre mis dedos mientras la tensión que había en la sala para practicar hace temblar a todo mi cuerpo. Sudor cae por mi cuello, y trago en seco, cierro mis ojos cuando el mundo sale de foco. Quiero a esta música. Quiero a esta banda. Pero sacando eso hay un millón de cosas con las que podría no vivir.

—Ryan.

Abro mis ojos. Brent me quita el cigarrillo sin siquiera preguntarme, y se ve casi calmado mientras observa la calle como si no le importara nada el mundo. —Entonces escucha. William dijo que tiene este amigo, este chico que conoce, que puede tomar el lugar el Simon. William lo jura.

— ¿Pero vendrá en tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Para estar en un tour con la banda más conocida de rock? — pregunta, disfrutando claramente el superlativo. —Si no lo hace, es un jodido idiota. Lo hará.

Un nuevo tipo quizás no se integre, aunque probablemente yo sería votado por ser el más antisocial de nuevo, así que no es como si me afecte. Tal vez no va a importar mucho, pero me preocupa. Cuando se trata sobre este tour, me preocuparé de cada maldita cosa.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos decirle a los ingenieros de sonido que bajen el volumen del micrófono de Joe durando las canciones. Podemos hacer eso, o dejar que se avergüence a sí mismo una vez, y por esa razón lo dejará. El cabrón narcisista no puede cantar, tienes razón sobre eso— dice atentamente. Piensa que Joe es un imbécil. Brent piensa, por defecto, que todos son imbéciles, y también piensa eso de mí.

—Joe no puede joder con la música. Él no-, tengo que protegerla. A la música.

— ¿De eso se trata? ¿De la música? — se escucha afectado

—Si no es sobre la música, entonces, ¿sobre qué trata?— le pregunto enojado. Brent termina el cigarrillo y me palmea la espalda. Me tiene más lástima que a cualquier otra persona.

—La situación no es ideal para ninguno de nosotros. El chico nuevo tundra que aprender el trabajo, ¿y quién sabe cuán calificado está para tratar con mis instrumentos? Pero lidiaremos con eso— encoje sus hombros. —Vamos, tenemos que resolver el cómo tocaremos el resto de las canciones. —Brent aprieta su levemente grasoso cabello de su frente, y camina hacia dentro.

Y se espera que le siga como los _Followers_ nos siguen. Dios.

Camino hasta la puerta, y dos chicas que están caminando por la calle me reconocen mientras pasan. Mi repentina emergencia no les da tiempo para hacer nada más que quedarse mirándome, mientras se dan cuenta, sus bocas cayendo abiertas, y en ese momento susurran un “Ryan” y “ _The Followers_ ”. Miro por sobre mi hombro, y Joe les daría una sonrisa encantadora, Brent les sonreiría, Spencer las saludaría con la mano; pero yo esquivo la mirada y siento sus ojos en mi espalda encorvada. Sus crecientes irises se sienten pesados en mi corazón.

El vagabundo sigue en la puerta, mirando confuso que las chicas aún me están mirando. —Debes ser famoso— remarco, y vuelvo al lío que hemos creado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi gran beta, mi querida Kohai, a uno de mis mejores amigos; y a todas las personas que me apoyaron el grupo de WhatsApp y de Facebook de Ryden. ¡Esto es para ustedes!
> 
> N. de T: Hasta debajo de las piedras* significa cualquier persona puede saber eso, se sabe en cualquier lugar.  
> No traduje el nombre de las canciones/banda/disco. Pero si a alguien le da curiosidad, aquí está la traducción:  
> The Followers significa Los Seguidores, el disco se llama Boneless, sin huesos. La canción que están promocionando es Alienation, alienación. La canción que canta Ryan, White Light/White Heat es una canción de la banda Velvet Underground, traducida como Luz Blanca/Calor Blanco. El disco Ziggy existió bajo el nombre de Ziggy Stardust, y es de David Bowie.


	2. Una máquina para la Industria Musical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el verano de 1974, Ryan Ross se embarca en un cansador tour con el apoyo del exitoso álbum de su banda, sufriendo para vivir a la altura de la presión y las expectativas de su fama repentina. Mientras hace malabares con su banda a punto de disolverse, mejores amigos mentirosos y fugaces chicas, se tira de lleno a un peligroso y autodestructivo viaje, dejándose a sí mismo desear a la única persona que no debería dejarse tener.
> 
> »Hubiera sido feliz con un éxito mediocre. Un trato de una discográfica, tours pequeños, una firma sostenida por mí mismo. Es lo que quería, lo que probablemente tuve entre medio del primer y segundo álbum, pero lo perdí. No me di cuenta. Así que ahora tengo mi rostro en la portada de las revistas, fanáticos gritando y desmayándose al verme, y yo quiero poner este auto en reversa, y volver al exacto momento en el que no lo noté, ese momento en un club en Buffalo en donde noté un par de chicos entre los trescientos de la audiencia cantando conmigo, y mi corazón se detuvo ante ese logro. Pero es muy tarde ahora, y estoy acabado.
> 
> [Traducción al español de The Heart Rate Of A Mouse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Heart Rate Of A Mouse Vol 1 by Anna Green (beggarsnotes).  
> (See the end of the work for notes.)

**Vol. 1: Sobre las vías  
I**

  
**Capítulo 2: Una máquina para la Industria Musical**.

Jac está sentada en mi cama con mis boxers y una camiseta. No se ha cepillado el cabello, y cae en un desorden rubio y enredado alrededor de su rostro. Sus ojos están más grandes de lo que usualmente están, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un mohín. Un hombre más débil que yo ya se hubiera derretido.

—Estaré tan aburrida— exclama.

—También estaré aburrido— le digo, y lanzo el último par de medias a la valija.

—Estarás de tour, he estado en tus tours, sé cómo es— insiste. Pero este no es uno de esos tours que solía disfrutar, salir al bar, saltar del el escenario hasta el público. Y no será uno de esos en los que ella ha hecho cameos, viviendo en el autobús por tres o cuatro días y saliendo con las bandas de las que es amiga. Estos son estadios con seguridad, horarios clasificados y la impersonalidad llevada hasta un nuevo extremo. Todos quieren una parte nuestra. Ahora, somos famosos.

—Vístete— le digo, yendo a la cocina para vaciar el refrigerador de cualquier cosa que se echará a perder mientras no esté. Me detengo en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación después de terminar, mientras veo como se pone un vestido verde brillante que acaba sobre sus rodillas. Sin corpiño, obviamente; ella ha quemado todos los que tenía.

Jac de mala gana me ayuda a cargar una de las dos valijas. El taxi está esperando por mí en la planta baja, preparado para llevarme al aeropuerto en donde me reuniré con la banda. El equipo ya está en Minnesota en donde vamos a empezar, preparando todo para mañana por la noche. Jac suspira y mastica su labio inferior. Abro mis brazos. Ella presiona su cabeza en mi pecho y envuelve sus delgados brazos en mi cintura. ¿Realmente me extrañará? ¿Querría que ella lo hiciera? Mi mentón se apoya sobre su cabeza, y miro a la calle ciegamente mientras mi media naranja dice algo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién es Jackie?— repite. —Brent dijo que tú nombraste el tour, así que, ¿quién es?

—¿Brent te dijo? — repito incrédulamente. —¿Desde cuándo te juntas con él?— Ella encoje los hombros como respuesta, y yo le respondo lo mismo, las dos respuestas encerradas en nuestros cerebros, los cuales no compartimos. El taxi sale del vehículo y señala a su reloj. Suspiro. —Tengo que irme, cariño.

Jac me deja ir. —Te amo.

—Yo también— le digo fácilmente. Demasiado fácilmente.

Sonríe radiante, y le doy un beso suave. Entonces somos separados por la ventanilla del auto, y ella me saluda con la mano antes de darse la vuelta. Sus pasos no son más pesados de lo que normalmente son. El taxi gana velocidad y el conductor me pregunta, —¿Era esa tu esposa?

Suprimo una risa espontánea. —No.

—¿Prometida?

—Mi novia. Ocasionalmente.

—Oh—. El hombre suena disgustado, pero es un hombre viejo, casi cincuenta. Que Dios prohíba a ustedes los jóvenes, besándose en las calles, cogiendo en los arbustos, dejándose crecer el pelo largo, usando ropa ajustada y escuchando a esa maldita cosa llamada rock and roll. Que Dios nos salve.

Después de dos cuadras, se me hace complicado recordar los detalles del rostro de Jac. Ella probablemente está dándose cuenta de lo mismo respecto a mí.

 

* * *

 

Llegamos a nuestro hotel en St. Paul en la tarde. El estadio está en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero nuestro autobús está parado a dos cuadras del hotel. Joe está organizando una fiesta pre-tour en su habitación de hotel, que empieza ahora, pero decido pasar de ella. ¿Para qué tener resaca mañana? Definitivamente no quiero estar en una peor forma que en la que estaré.

En vez de eso, decido familiarizarme con mi hogar en los siguientes tres meses. Un sello discográfico más grande significa más dinero, y más dinero significa un autobús mejor. No es difícil superar al pedazo de mierda con el que solíamos ir en tour, pero mis expectativas son sobrepasadas cuando giro la esquina y encuentro nuestro bus. Es completamente nuevo y se ve como una caja de metal delicado panel azul en los dos lados. Pequeñas ventanas decoran los costados del autobús desde el frente hasta la mitad, en donde repentinamente se detienen. Comprendo que es allí en donde debe estar la zona en la que dormiremos. Para mi sorpresa, Pete está parado en la puerta, frotando la superficie de metal con su manga. Su bellbottom jeanse está moviendo con el viento mientras me acerco.

—Hey.

Pete se da la vuelta, levantando sus lentes de sol hasta su frente. Su sonrisa de superioridad se extiende desde sus ojos hasta su boca y mejillas. —¡Hey! Sólo la estaba puliendo— dice con adoración, lanzando al autobús una mirada que le daría a su amante. —Es estupenda, ¿a que sí? Ven, échale un vistazo— Pete insiste. Elevo una ceja escéptico. Está actuando demasiado amable siendo que los dos sabemos que el desagrado es mutuo. —¡Ven! Tengo una sorpresa para ti en la parte de atrás.

—¿Un ticket de ida a Hawaii? — le pregunto y finjo una risa, y Pete me imita.

—Eres tan divertido, Ryan. Ah, eres un bromista—. Se rasca los ojos.

Entro al bus, pasando por el asiento del conductor vacío. Pete entra en el bus después de mí, y puedo sentir el leve declive por nuestro peso. Empujo la delgada cortina que puede darle privacidad al conductor mientras maneja, e instantáneamente estoy en una sala de estar. Pete me hace pasear ansiosamente, explicándome cómo podemos pasar el rato en los sofás o en los dos sillones que tienen una mesa en el medio, la cual es perfecta para matar el tiempo jugando a las cartas o para picotear algo en la noche entre cada ciudad. Los sofas y las sillas son amarillos con lunares naranjas, mientras que las paredes son verde claro. No hace falta decir que Pete tuvo algo que ver en esto. Sin embargo, emito un sonido de aprobación. ¿Sofás en un autobús? Descabellado. La última vez sólo tuvimos asientos normales.

Paso la mesada y la heladera, la cual es pequeña pero deberían entrar unas cuántas cervezas. Aquí está la última tecnología. Por ahora, el bus es tolerable y categóricamente lujoso. El baño es microscópico, pero el inodoro se puede descargar, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir sobre el del último autobús. Claramente tuvimos éxito; todo lo de este nuevo y moderno autobús lo dice.

—¿Los chicos ya decidieron cuáles serán sus literas?—pregunto.

—Aún no lo han investigado. Dijeron que lo harían, pero…—Pete se parece a un niño quien hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños y después de todo nadie fue.

—Oh, sí, Joe está teniendo una fiesta en su habitación. Me imagino que ya ha ordenado alcohol usando más de cien dólares ahora— murmuro, y Pete se vuelve dos tonos más pálido. —Esperemos que no destroce el lugar— agrego con una sonrisa que prácticamente es traviesa por la repentina angustia de  
Pete. Se obsesiona por cada centavo. Bastardo barato.

Abro la puerta de las camas, y detengo mi inspección. Un hombre joven con cabello castaño está parado en el angosto pasillo. Rota su cabeza para mirarme por sobre sus hombros y decir —Hey—. Tiene un rostro casi demasiado atractivo con labios grandes y con una forma perfecta, los cuales son levemente muy grandes para él; y una nariz que cae demasiado abajo por media pulgada; pero ninguno de los dos atributos no hacen más que realzar la gracia de su rostro. Nunca le he visto antes. Tiene aproximadamente mi edad. No puedo decidir si es musculoso o no: tiene hombros y brazos fuertes, pero la impresión completa se vuelve pequeña por su cintura estrecha.Su ropa ajustada solamente respalda esta impresión, con una camisera que termina dos pulgadas antes que sus jeans empiecen. No logro comprender la última moda por completo.

El hombre cierra las cortinas de una litera, y limpia sus manos en la parte de atrás de sus jeans.

—Hey— le digo, con la pregunta de “¿y tú eres?” muy clara en mi tono.

—Ryan, este es Brendon, el reemplazo de Simon. Brendon, este es Ryan— Pete explica, y sí, me doy cuenta. Este es el amigo de William. Llego a la conclusión que es demasiado delgado. No es tan delgado como yo, pero no se espera que yo levante y mueva y empuje y tire de estuches llenos de amplificadores, baterías y guitarras todo el día.

—El cantante, ¿no? — Brendon clarifica y me ofrece su mano. La tomo.

—Es mi banda— me encojo de hombros, sin que me importe lo que podría llegar a decir Joe. Es mí música. No intentes quitarme eso.

—Genial— asiente Brendon, mirando entre Pete y yo. —Bueno, Estoy tarde para la fiesta— dice, un pie mostrando que quiere irse. Le damos espacio, y se apretuja entre nosotros para salir.

Miro como se va, sintiéndome levemente confundido. Brendon no se ve como cualquier miembro con el que he trabajado o incluso visto antes. ¿En dónde está la barba? ¿El cabello rock ‘n roll? No voy por la política del “cuánto más largo, mejor” que es tan popular en nuestro alrededor, pero mis mechones castaños siguen hablando sobre un descendiente de un hippie despreocupado. El cabello de Brendon ha sido eficientemente cortado.

Pete camina hasta la puerta que está atrás de las literas mientras hago la cuenta de las cosas. Ocho literas, cuatro en cada lado. Cuatro miembros de la banda, un manager, cuatro miembros del equipo. No hay espacio suficiente.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo-?

Pete abre la puerta trasera, revelando lo que es mejor descripto como un nido de baja calidad. Serpenteo hasta donde está Pete, hasta la sala pequeña que está detrás, dando un paso antes de pararme en un lado de una cama doble, la cual está rodeada en tres de los cuatro lados por las paredes del autobús. Se ve cómoda, con almohadas gigantes y rojas, y sábanas, y Pete pone una mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta. —No hay litera para ti. Duermes justo aquí, en la cama queen size.

Porque no soy como cualquiera de los otros miembros. Soy el líder; soy especial. Soy la estrella terca que Pete ha estado intentando pulir al máximo.

Está intentando que le perdone por los cincuenta y cinco shows. Y lo peor de todo, está funcionando. Odio las literas. Él sabe eso, el inteligente bastardo. En las literas, me muevo y giro y me golpeo la cabeza contra el techo, y me despierto lleno de moretones.

—Es casi como si tuvieras tu propia habitación— Pete dice entusiasmado. —Una genial y gran cama, tienes toda la privacidad que tú quieras y una buena noche de sueño. No es como si Jac fuera a estar aquí, ¿o no?

—Seh.

Estaba preocupado por cómo iba a poder coger en el bus. Ahora lo sé.

—Los chicos estarán furiosos que tengo mi propia habitación— señalo mientras salivo mis pensamientos. Quizás me merezco esto. Tengo mucha más presión que el resto. Ellos no saben cómo es.

—Hablaré con ellos. Sólo déjamelo todo a mí — Pete dice eso en su tono yo-puedo-arreglarlo-todo. —Incluso vas a disfrutar este tour. Ya verás.

Está más desilusionado de lo que alguna vez ha estado.

 

* * *

 

Centro Cívico, St. Paul, Minnesota. Las entradas del show no se vendieron por completo. Pete dice que fue una escapada por los pelos.

Nuestra banda telonera es una promesa del medio oeste para la música del mundo. Los sigo desde atrás del escenario por un rato mientras el cantante energético aprieta el micrófono y grita, —¡Que jodan a la puta guerra!—. El público ruge como si sus palabras fueran nuevas, cuando no lo son. La guerra ya ha acabado hace unos años, un puñado de tropas aún persistiendo en Vietnam. Necesitamos una nueva razón por la cuál pelear, pero parece que nadie encuentra ninguna. Estoy seguro que la razón de los gritos del público son por el entusiasmo de haber escuchado al cantante decir la palabra con P.

Música y política. No es una buena idea mezclarlas.

—¿Qué piensas?—Zack me pregunta desde atrás mío, y yo encojo los hombros.

—Un poco pretencioso. Un poco hipócrita.

—Sobre el público— ríe, y yo hago un esfuerzo con mi mirada hacia la derecha en donde veo una hilera de gente, y otra, otra, y entonces el estadio se abre como el mar abierto, continuamente desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Hago mi camino hasta el camerino, en donde el resto de la banda se está preparando. Joe es mi contraparte de muchas formas, y en los cinco años que hemos estado en esta banda, Joe se ha hecho amigos en cada estado de este país. Se rodea de gente, e invita a sus admiradores detrás del escenario en cada ciudad, así que ahora el camerino está lleno de gente que no conozco con etiquetas pegadas en sus camisetas y jeans.

—Pete— le llamo, y Pete lee mi expresión con facilidad. Se ve indeciso, entre complacerme a mí o complacer a Joe; pero dos minutos más tarde, la habitación está vacía de fans aprovechados. Por primera vez a Joe no le importa ya que él también quiere seguir. Es la primera noche. Eso cuenta. Él, Brent y Spencer tienen resaca.

No bebí anoche, pero beberé ahora. Aíslo las voces, las risas, el entusiasmo y nerviosismo, tomo sorbos de la botella de vino y miro a nuestra setlist. Quizás el orden no es el correcto. Quizás lo hicimos completamente mal.

—Ryan.

—¿Eh? — Levanto la mirada y veo a Brendon. Está extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa insegura. Pestañeo. Su sonrisa.

—¿Necesito la setlist?

—Bien— se la paso, y se apresura por salir de la habitación mientras William casi chilla. —¿Puedo, por favor, por favor, ser el hombre uno-dos-tres?

Spencer se está poniendo la ropa del escenario: jeans, camiseta, chaleco y bandana. Joe siempre es el más extravagante, y esta noche está usando un entero con un corte en V tan profundo que casi llega a su vientre. Debería depilarse el pecho, al menos por mi bien. Brent va a salir en un traje. Pete está convocando ánimos, y afuera, en el auditorio, el público está vitoreando y coreando lo suficientemente fuerte para que los escuchemos. Mi respiración es superficial mientras escucho el incrementado ritmo de mi corazón disparándose en mi oídos. Uno menos, quedan cincuenta y cuatro. Después de esta noche, faltará uno menos.

William vuelve, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Cinco minutos! ¡Estaré pendiente de tu espalda! —William se está encargando de la mercadería, y nos levanta los pulgares y se va.

Sigo estudiando el pase de escenario que tengo colgando de mi cuello, examinando la fuente que dice The Followers y _Jackie, Me and This Lady_ , pasando mi pulgar sobre el cartel de “acceso a todo”. Pete sigue diciendo que no perdamos estos. Es una corona en la clasificación, un escudo y una espada, pero de alguna forma, se sigue sintiendo como una cadena de metal alrededor de mi cuello, cerrándose.

Pete nos junta para tener la gran y motivadora charla. No le escucho, pero pongo mi mano en el medio con los otros. Entonces algo extraño sucede: me deslizo a la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Mis ojos se vuelven una pantalla cinematográfica, y tomo un asiento cómodo en ese lugar, recuesto la silla hacia atrás, me alcanzo las palomitas de maíz. En la pantalla hay un corredor, y entonces otro, un vuelo en las escaleras, la espalda de Spencer, luces repentinas. El costado del escenario, fanáticos gritando en la distancia, una parada, Andy y Zack están sonriéndole a la pantalla, animándonos, y el tortuoso sonido en mi oído se amortigua mientras la parada termina, y la cámara se gira hacia abajo, mostrando mis zapatos caminando, lo que es divertido porque estoy en mi cine cerebral y no estoy caminando en el escenario. Ese no soy yo; ese es alguien más. Eso es una máquina para la industria de la música.

Un micrófono. Una divertida bola de metal con miles de agujeritos, y se acerca a la pantalla. Una voz dice, —Buenas tardes, Saint Paul—, hablándole al micrófono. Una chica en la primera fila extiende sus brazos y grita, —¡RYAN!

Instantáneamente, soy apartado de mi silla y tirado al suelo de mi cerebro, y lucho en vano, pateando al aire y gritando mientras manos invisibles se aferran de mi collar y arrastran y arrastran y me arrastran, me tiran a la pantalla cinematográfica, y caigo a través de ella.

Estoy en el escenario en frente de miles de personas, estirándose demasiado hacia mi derecha e izquierda, y en frente mío hasta que se consumen en la oscuridad. Las luces son calurosas. Tengo una guitarra alrededor de mí, brindándome una muy fina capa de protección. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Spencer grita, —Un, dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro-

Toca. Sólo toca. Tu sabes cómo hacerlo.

Me dejo a mí mismo cambiar a automático, arreglándomelas para hacerlo sin horror puro. Después de las primeras dos canciones, no se vuelve más que un doloroso y nauseabundo latido en mi pecho.

Estoy resentido con la audiencia.

Por fortuna, todos tenemos ciertos roles en el escenario y por los que somos reconocidos. Joe es el animador, quien salta con su guitarra, la tira al aire, entretiene, anda girando como un loco. Yo soy famoso por mi falta de interacción, por estar estóico y solenme. Los críticos dicen que es lo mío. Brent es conocido por estar entre medio de nosotros dos, rockeando con Joe a veces, y otras veces viniendo a donde estoy para compartir el micro y gritar. Spencer se puede ocultar bajo su batería. Debería haber sido baterista.

Cierro mis ojos y finjo que la audiencia no está aquí, me giro para tocar la guitarra hacia Spencer, quien golpea y golpea, rompe dos baquetas, caga a palos* a la batería como si su vida dependiera de ello. Conociéndolo, probablemente cree que lo está logrando. Sudor cae desde debajo de su bandana roja, el cabello atascado en su cuello. Eventualmente, golpea los platillos y la canción termina.

Seis mil de personas detrás de mí rugen. Camino hasta la batería, tomo un vaso de agua que está en el suelo del escenario, y tiro el contenido sobre mi cabeza. Empapa mi camiseta, y Spencer me hace una mueca. El agua también llega a la guitarra. Tristemente, no me electrocuto.

—Ryan.

Veo mi lugar y me concentro en Andy. Sus anteojos están cayendo de su nariz mientras suda por el calor de las luces del escenario. Me está ofreciendo una guitarra con una mano que está unida a un pesado y tatuado brazo, y yo rápidamente camino hasta el micro, me paro en dos pedales de efecto para apagarlos y desenchufar mi Telecaster antes de dársela. Conecto la nueva, verificando la afinación, y sólo soy yo y el instrumento mientras me aseguro que todo está preparado. La audiencia sigue aplaudiéndome, mientras me hacen gestos para que toque, para que haga algo interesante, para que haga que su dinero haya valido la pena.

Rasgueo el comienzo de la siguiente canción. La reconocen, y las chicas chillan mientras los chicos gritan.

Brent está en el piano, y puedo escuchar mi guitarra en los amplificadores, la forma en la que zumba como un alambre vivo, enojado y demandante.

En el costado del escenario, el equipo nos observa. Pete tiene sus brazos cruzados, sus hombros tensos. Está esperando que me derrumbe o eche chispas enojado. Andy está asintiendo con la cabeza al ritmo mientras que Zack está mirando a la audiencia. Sé que William está en algún lugar, verificando que los trabajadores del estadio estén vendiendo la mercadería a los precios correctos.

El chico nuevo, Brendon, está leyendo un libro.

Mis ojos se clavan en él.

Es nuestra primera noche de tour. Somos la banda más fascinante alrededor, todos estos fans pagaron para vernos. Somos famosos. Y está este tipo, este tipo al que le están pagando por pararse allí, en el mejor lugar para vernos tocar, y… está leyendo un libro.

Tardo la mitad de la canción para recordar qué demonios que supone que debería estar haciendo.

 

* * *

 

Espero afuera de los vestuarios, asintiendo mientras el equipo se va dirigiendo al autobús. El área atrás del escenario está llena de gente, todos saludándome mientras caminan, con leves y esperanzadoras sonrisas, como si les fuera a indicar que quiero conversar con ellos. No quiero.

—Sólo tengo que hacerlo— murmuro y saludo con las manos, y nadie se detiene a preguntarme, “¿el hacer qué?”. Una menospreciación mía es suficiente. Pete simplemente me recuerda que tenemos que irnos en veinte, y me advierte de los aficionados esperando afuera del estadio. Zack se ofrece como guardaespaldas ya que Pete está convencido que quieren que ponga una mano sobre sus cabezas y los bendiga, o muy probablemente que los deje preñados. Puedo hacerme cargo de unos cuantos fans. O eso creo.

Mis dedos callosos me duelen desde el show. Puedo ver un poco de negro en ellos de las cuerdas sucias. Debería haber practicado más para prepararme para este tour, pero difícilmente hicimos más que practicar con el equipo. No queríamos exactamente encerrarnos todos juntos en una habitación pequeña.

Escucho movimientos en los vestuarios,respiro profundamente y entro. Brendon está en el tocador y levanta la mirada, nuestros ojos encontrándose en el espejo. Acaba de salir de la ducha, con una toalla envolviendo su angosta cintura.

—Hey— digo, y él se gira, asegurando la toalla con movimientos indecisos.

—Hola. Eh, pensé que-

—Estaba preguntándome— empiezo a hablar, sin entender por qué está nervioso cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que voy a decir. —¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Brendon parpadea. —¿Perdón?

—Esta noche. Durando el show—. Un leve rojizo emerge de sus mejillas mientras abre la boca sin decir nada. —Te vi— me adelanto.

—Hemingway. Fiesta.

Perdí con un alcohólico aspirante a pescador que pasó sus años dorados tomando piña colada en el Cayo Hueso antes de hacerse explotar los sesos. —¿De qué trata el libro? — pregunto.

Brendon se encoge de hombros. —Es de este tipo Americano que vive en París. Ama a una mujer, quién no le corresponde. O, bueno, pienso que ella también le ama. Solamente no le ama lo suficiente como para que le importe, y él lo sabe.

Por un segundo, creo que está describiendo una versión romantizada y empalagosa de mi relación actual antes que mi propia ridiculez pase por mi cabeza. El deseo de amar no es amar.

—Sabes que se supone que deberías estar prestando atención durante los shows. Un micro podría caerse, una cuerda podría romperse— hago una lista, y no menciono el cómo, sin importar la historia de amor trágica o no, yo debería ser más cautivador que un libro polvoriento. Todos dijeron que tuvimos un primer show increíble. Estaba allí, no lo sé, pero eso es lo que dijeron.

Brendon murmura,—Lo siento.

Veo alrededor del vestidor. Es un desorden ahora que ya hemos estado allí. Botellas de cerveza vacías, pedazos de comida, un líder emocionalmente hecho mierda y un encargado del equipo que obviamente no vale la pena.

—¿Alguna vez has estado encargado del equipo?

Brendon niega con la cabeza. —Solía trabajar en un estadio en San Francisco. Aunque este es mi primer tour.

—¿Viviste en San Francisco?— pregunto, y asiente. Dejo caer mis hombros mientras recuerdo que los dos debemos ir al autobús. —Sólo presta un poco más de atención, ¿está bien?

—Sip. Lo siento.

—Entonces, vamos. No quieres llegar tarde.

Brendon busca su ropa, y me doy vuelta mientras se cambia. Se fija que no nos hayamos olvidado nada en el vestidor por última vez, y un encargado del estadio nos muestra en dónde está la puerta trasera. Este lugar es demasiado grande como para que nos diéramos cuenta por nosotros mismos.

Hay fans esperándonos afuera, justo como Pete nos advirtió que abría. Siento tensarme ante la vista. Hay más de los que esperaba. Pensaba que habría un par de ellos, como habían en nuestro último tour, pero deben haber alrededor de treinta. Brendon y yo nos congelamos, mis ojos buscando frenéticamente por una salida que no hay.

—¡Ryan!

Nunca voy a acostumbrarme al hecho que gente desconocida sepa mi nombre. Veinte personas dejan escapar un chillido y se acercan, una multitud repentinamente rodeándonos. La primer persona que se acerca hacia mí, alguien de pelo rojizo, me dice, —¿Puedo estrecharte la mano?

—Seguro.

—Fue un show increíble, eso fue-

—El nuevo album es genial-

—Tu música es-

—Gracias, eso es agradable. Gracias por venir. Seh. —Les hablo a todos y a nadie. Todos están hablando al unísono. Una chica está parada al fondo y me observa con ojos llorosos. Alguien toca mi hombro, alguien más mi cintura, acercándose más y más. Intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sin tener éxito. Alguien está sacándome fotografías.

—¡Voy a ir a los siguientes cuatro shows! Hubiera comprado entradas para ir a más, pero me quedé sin dinero..

Me río incómodo y firmo su copia de Boneless, en donde las firmas de Brent, Joe y Spencer ya están, manchando la artística tapa de nuestro disco. Jac lo diseñó. Ella es una artista perfectamente desconocida, sin contar la fama que obtiene por cogerme. Es una artista, y tiene su privacidad, y quiere deshacerse de ella con tanto énfasis. Mujer estúpida.

Murmuro, —Va a ser el mismo show mañana. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo…

—¡Difícilmente! — dice con entusiasmo.

No se me ocurre nada que decir. —¿Qué piensas de Saint Paul? — alguien grita.

Nada. Vi el tour, una cafeteria, una habitación de hotel. No pienso nada de eso.

—Es, sí… un lugar bonito.

Una chica sonríe agradecida, sus ojos brillando. Están apretándose y empujándose, y me siento aterrorizado con cada segundo que pasa.

—Ryan, hombre, puedo preguntar-

Una mano se apoya en mi hombro, pero no intenta devorarme, está intentando darme equilibrio. —Realmente lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos— dice Brendon con firmeza, en un tono de “no te metas conmigo”, que suena como si saliera de un hombre mucho más grande, largo y amenazador que él.

—¿Qué? No, esperen-

—¡Hagan paso, por favor! — ordena. Encojo mis hombros en forma de disculpa sin estar realmente arrepentido, y Brendon me empuja con firmeza hasta donde está. Empieza a caminar detrás de mí, con una mano en mi hombro, conduciéndome hacia otra parte. Los fans nos siguen. —¡Adiós, Ryan!—, —¡Nos vemos mañana a la noche!—, —¡Te amo, hombre!—. Brendon tiene que pedirles que hagan paso una segunda vez mientras hacemos pasos apurados mientras bajo mi cabeza, claramente pensando en la lógica de un avestruz, que ocultando mi cabeza hará que el resto de mi cuerpo desaparezca. Brendon me suelta cuando la distancia es lo suficientemente segura.

Susurro, —Gracias.

—No pro— dice mientras nos acercamos al autobús. El pensamiento de un real guardaespaldas parecía exagerado, pero con cada día, me doy cuenta cuán grande se ha vuelto nuestra banda. Debería dejar a Zack para que haga el papel de perro enojado con tendencia a morder. —Mierda, esos chicos estaban locos. Te veían como si fueras Dios.

—Soy Dios. Para ellos— corrijo.

Brendon mueve su cabeza incrédulo, pero no comparto su conmoción. No quiero que vea que, por un segundo, me asusté.

—¿Siempre estás así de incómodo con tus fans?

—No estaba incómodo— protesto, ahora buscando torpemente en mis bolsillos por un cigarrillo. Le ofrezco uno, pero lo rechaza. Después de una calada, le asiento. —Seh, lo soy.

Brendon ríe. —Entendido.

Entramos al bus, y le doy a St Paul una última mirada por sobre mi hombro. Los fans siguen merodeando, quizás rogando que yo vuelva a su templo para ser adorado.

 

* * *

 

—¡Otra cerveza, vamos!

Andy cierra la puerta del refrigerador con su pierna, y los chicos le vitorean mientras que sus brazos están llenos de botellas. La sala delantera huele a marihuana mientras cruzamos la línea estatal entre Minnesota y Wisconsin. Debería estar durmiendo, pero es la primera noche. Siempre te quedas despierto la primera noche de tour. Es esencial para el grupo crear un lazo y entonces así podremos echarnos unas risas las primeras tres semanas. Después de eso comienzan las peleas y las quejas sobre extrañar el hogar. Alguien amenaza con salir hasta que Pete se las arregla para intervenir. Tal vez alguien saldrá esta vez.

Joe, el demente hijo de puta, está manejando. No tenemos que manejar cuando hay cuatro encargados para tomar los turnos, pero él insistió. Hay algo sobre él, en la radio en horario nocturno y la carretera. Estoy sorprendido por su acto de amabilidad. Ha dicho con firmeza que es una estrella demasiado grande como para manejar el autobús o la furgoneta, así que me tomo el hecho que esté manejando como una forma de decir que está jodidamente furioso por algo y piensa que lo mejor es no estar en la misma sala con nadie. El resto nos hemos acumulado en sala, lo que nos da espacio para que los ocho de nosotros nos sentemos y siga habiendo espacio para más. Pete está resolviendo unos papeles en la mesada, teniendo dificultad por dejar su rol de director general. Solo levanta la mirada para asegurarse que no estamos causando un lío.  
Brendon tiene su Hemingway en su regazo, pero no lo está leyendo. Quizás está esperando que la conversación se vuelva aburrida.

—¡Un brindis! — insiste Brent, y levantamos nuestras bebidas. —¡Por el increíble, fabuloso, jodidamente rockeante tour del ’74 de Jackie, Me And This Lady! — Los chicos vitorean y beben. Tomo un sorbo de mi cerveza, sintiendo el vidrio frío contra mis labios.

—Ry— pregunta Zack, y yo tarareo y miro a la punta de mi botella de cerveza. —Hombre, ¿por qué no trajiste a Jac?

Resoplo. —Como si lo haría sabiendo que quieres metérsela—. Los chicos se ríen, incluso Zack. Sabe reírse de la verdad cuando yo se la presento. —Jac vendrá a Nueva York— agrego.

Spencer se une. —Jac y Zack, un solo corazón…

—Suena tierno— Andy hace una mueca. —Valerie estaba completamente cabreada al saber que me iba por casi todo el verano. Está convencida que voy a coger con una fanática. ¿Qué fanática? ¿En dónde? ¡Si ni siquiera estoy en la puta banda!

Spencer sonríe. —Hombre, estábamos en Minnesota. Las chicas van a llegar rodando una vez que encontremos algo de nuestro nivel— habla como si fuera un experto aunque nunca coge con ninguna fanática. Dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a esa chica. Estoy esperando que lo empiece a hacer de nuevo. Le hará bien.

—Seh, todas probablemente se ven como Jac— responde Zack, y le doy mi dedo medio con una dulce sonrisa mientras los chicos ríen.

Brent, entre toda la gente, dice, —Vamos, no hables de esa forma de Jac—. Aprecio el apoyo de no escuchar que mi lo-que-ella-se-supone-que-sea es etiquetada de fácil, incluso si Brent es el mayor machista en la habitación, que es lo que Jac más odia de los hombres, también probablemente de mí. Brent pregunta, —¿Y qué hay sobre ti? — Se dirige a Brendon. —¿Tienes una chica en casa?

—Estoy soltero— dice Brendon, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

Andy asiente con aprovación. —Bien, eso es-

—Y soy gay.

La cabeza de Pete abandona el papeleo en el guiño de un ojo. La conversación muere.

Los labios de Brendon se presionan juntos mientras rasca un lado de su cabeza. —Supongo que William no les dijo sobre eso.

Brent niega un poco con la cabeza. Me giro hacia William que, si alguien tuviera que ser gay en esta habitación, sería él. William lleva su corazón bajo la manga, es fácil que se moleste, es fácil que perdone. A menudo actúa como si fuera el final del mundo cuando solamente es un retraso en nuestra llegada a un estadio, el drama llegando a niveles admirables. Habla con sus manos, está obsesionado con su cabello, y a pesar de todo esto, al menos aclama ser un hombre heterosexual. Y él nunca nos dijo que el chico que recomendó era un marica. Nunca dijo una palabra.

—Bueno— William empieza a llenar el silencio, —no es como si cambiara algo—. Pausa. —¿Verdad?

Rápidamente intento descifrar lo extraño que sería ser violado por Brendon. Podría enfrentarle.

—No, obvio—, —Por supuesto que no—, —Correcto, bien—, —Seh—. Nuestras voces son balbuceos, buscando ser más liberales en vez de realmente aceptarlo. William nos está mirando a todos con ojos gigantes, y casi puedo ver como su ceja izquierda se retuerce mientras lentamente se pone al día. Así que Brendon coge con chicos. Algunos chicos lo hacen.

Brendon me mira a los ojos, y yo desvío la mirada.

Pete puede sentir que William está a punto de ponerse como loco, y pregunta, —Entonces, Brendon. ¿Ningún novio o… o nada o?

Estoy relativamente seguro que hay demasiados “o”s en la pregunta. William se reclina y deja escapar un suspiro. Gracias a Dios que nos las arreglamos para detener eso.

—Soy joven, soy atractivo, y vivo en Castro. No estoy buscando nada, definitivamente no quiero sentar cabeza.

—Muy sensible— concede Andy. Toma un esfuerzo grupal de Zack y Spencer para redireccionar la conversación hacia algo más. Brendon y William se van a sus literas después de un rato, William con la excusa que tiene que tomar una siesta antes de manejar. Probablemente quiere calmarse o desahogarse con Brendon en privado. Joese detiene en una parada, y la mayoría de nosotros salimos del autobús hasta el aire nocturno.

—¿No crees que él y William hayan…?—La voz de Brent se va apagando mientras nos sentamos en la cafetería de veinticuatro horas. Estoy sentado en mi propia mesa y garabateo en mi cuaderno. La camarera se pasa por mi mesa, pero yo rechazo el café con un movimiento de cabeza. Planeo retirarme a mi glorioso nido una vez que volvamos al autobús. Joe me lanza miradas de odio, y ahora sé que está evitándome. Genial, ¿qué hice esta vez?

Zack dice, —Espero que no.

No levanto la mirada pero escucho con una oreja interesada. Dudo que estén cogiendo. He visto a William con mujeres. Los dos viven en San Francisco, y Brendon dijo algo de haber trabajado en un estadio. William ha trabajado en el Winterland Ballroom. Es la única conexión que se me puede ocurrir.

Joe pregunta, —¿Así que realmente dijo que era atractivo? Por Dios.

—Puedo verlo— dice Spencer, y levanto la mirada para ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza. —Puedo ver la razón por la cual chicos gays lo encontrarían atractivo. Es algo femenino físicamente hablando, su trasero es como el de una mujer, y las cadera y eso.

Brent resopla. —Alguien ha estado mirando.

—Solamente hice una observación— dice Spencer calmadamente, y reconozco ese tono como aquel que no deja dudas. Realmente no es justo hablar sobre Brendon en su espalda como lo estamos haciendo, pero las noticias son demasiado jugosas como para ignorarlas.

—Mierda— jadea Joe repentinamente. —¿Esto significa que tengo que dejar de caminar por el bus en mi ropa interior?

Los chicos comienzan a reír, y yo tomo mi bolígrafo y mi cuaderno, y comienzo a regresar mientras mis amigos discuten cuál será la próxima conquista de Brendon.

—Eh, Ry— Joe me llama. —¿Acaso su majestad va a ir a su exclusiva recámara del autobús del tour?

Carajo, le dije a Pete que no iría bien. Le dije. Pero Joe no entiende.

—Seh, allí voy.

—Bien, ahora, diviértete— dice Joe, y le da un sorbo a su café, preguntándole algo a Spencer mientras proceden a ignorarme.

La noche no es tan cálida como sería en donde es mi casa, pero las estrellas parecen ser más brillantes. El viento de Junio hace volar los pinos, y un auto anda por la calle de abajo, las luces delanteras apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista. Está silencioso, y estoy solo; es algo que sé que no pasará mucho el resto del verano.

Hago mi camino hasta el bus, y por un momento, me dejo a mí mismo ser el chico desconocido con una guitarra que escribió un par de canciones. Es quién básicamente soy.

Brendon emerge del baño del bus, usando una camiseta blanca desteñida, y bóxers grises, con un cepillo de dientes en su boca, mientrasyo me dirijo a las literas. Digo un simple —Buenas noches—, y me Saluda con la mano, el cabello levantándose para lados extraños.

Entiendo el por qué estaba nervioso cuando caí de prepo mientras él estaba apenas vestido. No pensé nada sobre eso, pero si es un homosexual, él hubiera percibido la situación completamente diferente.

Es un pensamiento extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi gran beta, mi querida Kohai, a uno de mis mejores amigos; y a todas las personas que me apoyaron el grupo de WhatsApp y de Facebook de Ryden. ¡Esto es para ustedes!  
> N. de T ( O de la beta en este caso):  
> Cagar a palos*: Argentinismo que significa "golpear salvajemente"
> 
> Holaaa!!! Soy la beta de esta historia :,) Estoy aprendiendo a usar Ao3 :,) Amenme ah re.  
> Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas para actualizar (exámenes, falta de internet etc. ) y bueno, la pobre traductora se quedo sin internet así que aquí me tienen  
> Vamos a intentar actualizar todas las semanas y seguramente lo hagamos porque mi Sempai tiene mucho talento para esto :3  
> Asi que infinitos besos y muchas gracias por leer, este fic es largo y hermoso y queremos que lo disfruten.


	3. La Consciencia

**Vol. 1: Sobre las vías  
I**

**Capítulo 3: La Consciencia.**

En Chicago, vamos a tocar tres shows con entradas agotadas seguidos, así que nos mudamos temporáneamente a un hotel. Tengo una entrevista en nuestro primer día en la ciudad, y Pete se cuela en mi habitación a las ocho y media, me patea fuera de la cama y manda a casa a una de las chicas que estaba merodeando fuera del hotel desde anoche, esperando que llegáramos. Me dirijo a tomarme una ducha para salvarme de tener que despedirme de la chica. No me siento culpable exactamente, pero quizás esperaba resistir la tentación al menos una semana.

Una hora más tarde, estoy vestido y alimentado, y Pete me está conduciendo a las escaleras del hotel. Le digo, —No quiero.

—Tiene que hacerlo— responde Pete. —Quieren ponerte en la portada.

—Mira, ya hemos estado en la portada de _The Rolling Stone_ , así que todo se siente anticlimático después de eso. Además, pienso que Creem es una revista de mierda para estúpidos creídos.

—De hecho, el trabajo parece adecuado para ti.

—Que te jodan.

Caminamos por un pasillo del hotel hasta una habitación de conferencia, o algo así. Pete tiene una mano en mi espalda, empujándome. Si le preguntaras, diría que me está guiando.

—Le dieron al nuevo álbum una jodidamente buena reseña, así que mejor ve allí y habla sobre tu música. Tenemos una sesión de fotos en la tarde. Un auto nos va a pasar a buscar. Oh, ¿te mencioné que _Boneless_ es el número uno en el ránking de los Billboards de Vinilos y Casetes por tercera semana consecutiva?

—Yay— murmuro sin entusiasmo. Me vuelve incómodo el saber que tanta gente está escuchando mis secretos más oscuros. Yo lo pedí, ¿verdad?

El entrevistador es un tipo a finales de sus treinta. Está usando lentes en un lugar cerrado. Idiota. Tiene un collar de madera atado dos veces alrededor de su cuello, sin duda un souvenir de sus años hippies. ¿Qué sabe un ex panderista colado y hippie sobre rock?

Mucho, como parece.

—¿Cómo percibes la accesibilidad de tu música?— me pregunta en los primeros tres minutos. El grabador está sobre la mesa entre nosotros, y puedo ver los dos pequeños carretes girando por debajo de la carcasa transparente. Extiende el micrófono chico hacia mí. Me tomo un momento para servirme un vaso de agua, beber un sorbo, tragar. El entrevistador mantiene el final de un bolígrafo en sus labios, una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.  
  
—No creo que sea inaccesible si te pones a mirar el número de copias que hemos vendido— digo eventualmente. Asiente y me mira, haciéndome señas silenciosamente para que continúe. Le devuelvo la mirada.

Empieza a hablar de nuevo. —La canción de apertura del nuevo álbum es una canción de diez minutos que empieza a todo volumen y termina bajo, es lo contrario a una canción usual de rock. ¿Qué te motivó a usar esa estrategia? ¿Estás, de alguna forma, buscando sorprender al oyente?

—No. Solamente sonó bien para mí.

Entrelazo mis dedos sobre la mesa. Puedo ver como el entrevistador se frustra cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa. Siempre me odian, me apretujan como a un limón para intentar obtener cada gota, pero yo estoy seco como un desierto. Ya vertí todo.Escucha la maldita música, ¿podrías?

—Las letras que tú escribes, a menudo son crípticas y oscuras. Por ejemplo, la canción _Less Than Grateful-_ —

—Esa canción es sobre una niña de diez años que ve como le disparan a su padre— le proveo sin interrumpirme, antes de darme cuando que cometí un error interrumpiendo al entrevistador. Ellos odian eso. Pete va a estrangularme, y voy a dejar que lo haga, feliz que finalmente ha acabado. Respiro profundamente y decido consentir a este hijo de puta. —No hago música para que sea accesible, y tampoco pienso que mis decisiones sobre las canciones sean algo con lo que los oyentes puedan relacionarse. Nunca he sido una niña de diez años, y tampoco le dispararon a mi padre. Pero los oyentes pueden simpatizar con las historias y alegorías que, para mí, dicen algo sobre el mundo en el que vivo. La música es alta, enojada, triste, y a veces también es baja, y así es como debería ser: viva. Creo que es eso lo que sienten nuestros fans cuando reproducen un álbum de Followers. Se sienten vivos. Y es eso lo que hace accesible a nuestra música a todo el mundo, sin importar la edad, el sexo o género.  
  
El entrevistator me mira sin parpadear, entonces exhala un idealista, —Exactamente eso.

Puedo sentir campanas en mi cabeza. _Y el ganador es-_

El entrevistador se lame los labios. —Están actualmente de tour, ¿verdad? Y el tour se llama _Jackie, Me and This Lady_. ¿Son personas reales? — Asiento. —¿Es Jackie la hermana del baterista Spencer Smith?

—No.  
  
—¿La novia a largo plazo que tienes que creo que se llama Jac?

—¿Son once meses un largo plazo? — pregunto cansado, agregando, —No pongas eso en la entrevista, mi vida privada está fuera de los límites. Aunque la respuesta es no, no se llama así por ella.  
  
Asiente lentamente, sus ojos brillando con interés. —¿Entonces quién es Jackie?

—No tengo la libertad de decirle— le informo, perdiendo la gracia mientras rápidamente me levanto.

 

* * *

 

La sesión de fotos toma lugar en el centro de Chicago. El entrevistador está en el auto, preguntándoles a los otros miembros de la banda, las preguntas mayormente sobre mí. Si termina siendo otro artículo sobre Ryan Ross en vez de uno sobre Followers, la mirada de odio que me dará Joe probablemente va a superar todo el resentimiento sentido en la Guerra de los Cien Años. Esa Guerra, en realidad, duró ciento dieciséis años, pero que me jodan antes de saber quién peleó o cuándo.  
  
—Fue entre los ingleses y los franceses desde el siglo catorce hasta el siglo quince— me informa Brendon en el auto. Perdió a las cartas contra los otros encargados anoche, y quedó asignado para ser nuestro esclavo en la sesión de fotos. Puede que él sepa algo de historia, pero ciertamente no puede jugar a las cartas.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a la universidad? —le pregunto.

—Nah— se ríe, mirando sus zapatos con vergüenza. —Mi madre era, yo, eh— se detiene para aclararse la garganta. —Solamente lo sé— mira por la ventana.  
  
Es una cosa peligrosa, preguntarle a alguien sobre su familia porque puede que te digan la verdad, así que me concentro en mirar por la ventana mientras el entrevistador le pregunta a Spencer el cómo se siente ser el mejor baterista vivo. Normalmente, es relativamente seguro preguntarle a alguien, pero, ¿qué pasa si la persona decide ser honesta? Y ciertamente no hay nada más peligroso que la verdad.

Si diera una respuesta sincera sobre mi familia, iría de esta forma: un padre imbécil y alcohólico que al final perdió lo poco de su sentido común en Vietnam. Estuvo unos meses ahí, allá por el ’64, antes de que lo hirieran y lo mandaran de vuelta. Me dio unas cuántas palizas algunas veces. Una vez, le devolví un golpe, y no nos volvimos a tocar un pelo desde entonces. Ni un abrazo, ni un apretón de manos. Sigue viviendo en Las Vegas, y va a morir en Las Vegas. Mi madre nos abandonó antes que algo pasara. Probablemente vio lo imbécil que era mi padre. No se preocupó en llevarme con ella. La conocí en el tour de nuestro segundo álbum, Dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí; le dije que ella estaba muerta para mí. Tengo medios hermanos en algún lugar.  A esos no los abandonó.

Hago un recordatorio de no preguntarle a Brendon sobre su pasado, aunque por alguna razón querría saber. Pero no, el silencio es mejor. Conozco a Zack desde hace años, y tampoco sé una maldita cosa sobre él. Algunas de las mejores amistades se sostienen en indiferencia mutual.

La sesión de fotos nos desanima dolorosamente después de pasar demasiado tiempo con los maquilladores decorando nuestros rostros y cabellos.

—Ryan, ¿puedes moverte un poco para la izquierda?— dice el fotógrafo, posicionándome más adelante que los demás. Estoy usando otro sombrero que Jac diseñó, y las puntas de mi cabello se enrulan en la punta en los lados de mi rostro. Necesito un corte de pelo. Brendon nos está mirando, y ha estado hacienda su trabajo sin cometer errores desde la primera noche. Los chicos lo evitan, aunque intento que a mí no me importe. Nadie me ha designado como el defensor de pobres y ausentes, como la consciencia de los músicos homofóbicos. Voy a mantenerlo claro, aunque no comparto el miedo a Brendon. Se ve lo suficientemente inofensivo.

—Ryan, ¿puedes levantar un poco tu cabeza? Brent, un poco al costado. Bien, bien. Joe, tu cabello está…eso es mucho mejor, gracias. Foto, foto. —Okay, Ryan, tú te quedas en el medio. Chicos, si pudieran ir dos pasos hacia atrás…—Foto, foto. —¡Piensen en el rock ‘n roll! ¡Tengan actitud! — Foto. Flash. —¡Terminamos! ¡Gracias!— El fotógrafo y su asistente aplauden.

Brendon sostiene la toalla de mano mientras me lavo la cara. El maquillaje que ocultaba las imperfecciones de mi rostro sale, revelando cambios en el tono, piel desigual. Algunos pocos integrantes del equipo me han dicho que soy atractivo. No lo veo. Unos cuántos mechones caen en frente de mi rostro, y lo prefiero de esa forma, con un pequeño escudo. —Gracias— murmuro mientras tomo la toalla que Brendon me ofrece.  
  
Brendon se apoya contra el marco de la puerta del baño, su camiseta apretada levantándose levemente, exponiendo su cadera izquierda. Si no nos hubiera dicho que es gay, yo estaría empezando a darme cuenta de ello ahora.

—¿Va a ser de esta forma todo el tour? —pregunta, y yo le levanto una ceja. —Los medios de comunicación. El show en la radio que hicieron en Milwaukee, ahora esto, y sé que tienes algunas pintas de vendedor de discos de Cleveland. Pensé que los tours iban de, ya sabes. Dar shows.

—Tenemos que promover el álbum nuevo— digo y me enderezo. —Preferiría que no lo hiciéramos, créeme. Pienso que todo eso es una gran mierda. Es política, ventas y ganancias. Esto no es sobre la maldita música.

Brendon ríe entre dientes. —Soy afortunado por rechazar todos esos términos.

—¿Tocas? —pregunto, apenas sorprendido. Obviamente toca, pero escribir música es algo completamente diferente.

Encoje los hombros. —Algo. Pero no quiero hacerlo profesión. Los únicos músicos que no tienen completa libertad artística son aquellos que tienen un contrato.

Bajo la toalla de mi rostro, sintiendo una ardiente piedra que se acomoda en mi estómago con sus palabras.

—Te faltó limpiarte aquí— me ayuda, señalándome su ceja izquierda. Limpio más mi rostro y Dios quiera que salga limpio. Siento que está esperando que hable, pero no soy la persona más sociable que conozco. No es como si fuera antisocial. Sólo es que prefiero el silencio ante mi propia voz. La mayoría del tiempo, no puedo ser molestado con la gente cuando mis pensamientos me entretienen más que el estúpido sin-sentido de un sujeto.  
  
—Mira— hablo de igual forma, contra mi juicio. Estaba planeando firmemente no involucrarme. —Disculpa si los otros integrantes de la banda han estado distantes, exceptuando a William— agrego. —La cosa es que nunca hemos estado en tour con un… bueno, tú sabes. Antes.

—¿Un marica?— sugiere.

—Si. Un marica.  
  
—Estaba suponiéndolo. Esperaba algo diferente, seguro, pero me había preparado. De igual forma, sé que la mayoría de los músicos sólo piensan en el coño. Exceptuándote, obviamente. Creo que también piensas en otras cosas.

—Lo hago, pero estoy casi seguro que el coño está en mi top cinco.

Brendon ríe, revelando todos sus blanquecinos dientes y sus labios se estiran ampliamente. Me doy cuenta que siento que estoy hablando como un ermitaño a otro. —Solamente digo que estamos en esto por tres meses. Así que, ya sabes. Si quieres hablar en algún momento—Énfasis en el _tú_ implícito porque no planeo hablar demasiado.

Le devuelvo la toalla. Él se siente honestamente tocado. — **Gracias**.

—¿Tienes algo de sangre latina? —pregunto.  
  
—Hawaiana—corrige, y eso explica la pizca de exótico que tienen sus pintas. —Solamente tengo esto, eh. Nunca quiero decir, ya sabes, **gracias** en inglés. No es como si no quisiera decirlo. Simplemente… ¿no lo hago? Sé decirlo en un puñado de idiomas, así que, seh. Siempre lo digo en alguno. Solamente es algo.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

—Eso es jodido.  
  
—No es tan extraño. Es como, a algunas personas no les gusta pisar las líneas de las baldosas, ¿sabes? Y para ser justos, soy ese tipo de persona, pero también tengo otras cosas.

—Doblemente jodido.

— **Danke**.  
  
Me río mientras Pete se acerca desde la puerta, mirando entre Brendon y yo. —Wow, Ry, estás sonriendo. Primera vez en esta semana, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Ven, vayámonos. El chequeo de sonido es en dos horas, tenemos que irnos del estadio.

—Seguro— murmuro, dándole otra mirada sospechosa a Brendon, quien sólo me sonríe a mí.

Los fans se están alineando fuera del Teatro Arie Crown cuando el auto pasa la entrada principal. Los guardias de seguridad del estadio nos muestran el camino por la entrada de atrás, y me siento relajarme. Aquí, sé qué están esperando que sea, incluso si aún no puedo lidiar con las audiencias. Estaba por tener un ataque de pánico anoche, Spencer tuvo que llevarme hasta los baños entre bastidores para calmarme. Pero hubiera sido feliz con un éxito mediocre. Un trato de una discográfica, tours pequeños, una firma sostenida por mí mismo. Es lo que quería, lo que probablemente tuve entre medio del primer y segundo álbum, pero lo perdí. No me di cuenta. Así que ahora tengo mi rostro en la portada de las revistas, fanáticos gritando y desmayándose al verme, y yo quiero poner este auto en reversa, y volver al exacto momento en el que no me di cuenta, ese momento en un club en Buffalo en donde noté un par de chicos entre los trescientos de la audiencia cantando conmigo, y mi corazón se detuvo ante ese logro. Pero es muy tarde ahora, y estoy acabado.

—Escúchalos— dice Brent cuando los cuatro estamos en los vestidores, sentados alrededor y preparándonos para nuestros primer show en cuatro años en Chicago. Levanto mi cabeza y asiento con cansancio. La audiencia está coreando nuestro nombre. No vamos a subir hasta dentro de una hora, así que estamos matando el tiempo bebiendo e intentando actual con profesionalidad.

Joe no me está hablando de nuevo. Es por la sesión de fotos, en donde dejaron en claro que soy la Estrella. Lo siento, pero esta banda no puede tener dos líderes. Ahora necesito amigos, no enemigos, y si no puede recuperarse, entonces que lo jodan a él también.

Alguien toca a la puerta antes de abrirla, y un hombre con pintas amistosas y casi mi edad entra. Tiene un rostro fácil de leer y amable, y se ve como si se acabara de despertar con una sonrisa soñolienta, su boca rodeada de una descuidada barba de varios días que hace juego con el cabello castaño que delinea su rostro y se enrula en las puntas. Creo que trabaja para el estadio. —Hey— declara simplemente, y los chicos elevan sus manos como si conocieran a este tipo.

—Rómpete una pierna, hombre— dice Joe. En su caso, probablemente lo dijo literal.

—Gracias. Salimos en diez.

—¿Eres de la banda telonera?— clarifico.  
  
—Sep, hemos estado en las últimas dos noches, y estaremos por los siguientes… ¿cinco shows creo? — encoje los hombros. —Nos conocimos ayer.

—Oh— recuerdo haber sido presentado a la banda, pero ya no recuerdo rostros ni nombres. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llaman, sólo recuerdo que no debo preguntar demasiado. Él sonríe como si no le importara que haya fallado reconociendo su existencia. Es más bajo que yo pero con pecho más amplio y hombros anchos con músculos reales en donde yo tengo huesos.

—Estaba buscando a Brendon— explica. Asentimos con la cabeza. No estoy seguro en donde está nadie. La sonrisa del tipo flaquea. —Bueno, díganle que Jon lo busca, ¿sí? Y que Tom y yo estamos en la habitación 317.

—Lo tenemos— promete Spencer, y el tipo, presuntamente Jon, se va.

Brent resopla. —Bueno, no lo hubiera creído con solo verle.

—¿Creer qué? — pregunto distraídamente, subiéndole el volumen a la TV mientras bebo el vodka directamente de la botella. Hasta ahora, ni una vez he sido capaz de subir al escenario sobrio. Están las noticias, Nixon está dando un concierto.

—Que Jon prefiere la entrada trasera.

Me río con Brent. Spencer se levanta y niega con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a las mesas y envolviendo una bandana alrededor de su cabeza, una azul esta vez.

 —Más temprano, fui a por una taza de café con la novia de Jon porque estaban haciendo la prueba de sonido, y los dos estábamos sedientos y adormilados. Fuimos a un lugar agradable a dos cuadras de aquí. No tienes que ser homo para pasar tiempo con uno.

—Jon está cogiendo con el mariposón del equipo mientras Spencer intenta metérsela a su novia— Joe sonríe. —Casual.

—No puedo creer que soy físicamente el más joven y mentalmente el más viejo aquí— susurra Spencer mientras se deja caer sobre un sillón, tomando las baquetas y haciéndolas girar entre sus dedos. Mantengo mi mirada en él, y Spencer sigue el movimiento sin cansarse, dándome una mirada incómoda. No digo nada, aunque podría. Los chicos empiezan a discutir sobre las sexualidades de quién ha descubierto Jon, y mierda, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana, pero de alguna forma, hemos llegado al punto de las discusiones sin sentido. Escucho que la banda telonera empieza a tocar, el rugido del público al notar que al fin algo sucede sobre el escenario.

Me levanto y voy a buscar a Andy porque quiero a mi Gibson con nuevas cuerdas antes que empecemos. Soy recibido por gente que no reconozco, extraños que tocan mi hombre con un, —Hombre, ¿cómo anda todo?—. Bien.Siempre estoy bien.  
  
—Andy, hey— digo al finalmente haber encontrado a nuestro técnico de guitarras y baterías. Él y Brendon están tras bambalinas, hablando fuerte sobre la música y asintiendo al concordar. Después que he hecho mi pedido, Andy va a buscar mi Gibson obedientemente, y Brendon va hacia al otro lado del escenario. Le sigo y grito, —¡Jon dice hola!

—¿Eso dice? Genial— Brendon sonríe, ahora ocupando un espacio en donde podemos observar a la banda del escenario. Parece que Jon es el bajista. Ha estado en el escenario en un máximo de diez minutos, y ya está empapado en sudor. La transpiración es tan desagradable. Brendon levanta su mano, y Jon se las arregla para avistarnos, dándonos una sonrisa gigante. Delante de él hay cuatro mil ochocientas personas, la mayoría que ha venido a verme.

—Él y Ron están-

—¿Tom? ¿Te refieres a Tom?

—Mierda, sí..

Brendon señala al guitarrista rubio al otro lado del escenario.

Intento de nuevo. —Él y Tom se están quedando en, hum, la habitación 317. Me dijo que te pasara el mensaje.

—Genial— Brendon sonríe, y me paro a su lado incómodamente. El ruido de la música debería brindarle a un hombre común la perfecta excusa para no hablar, pero me siento obligado, y entonces angustiado cuando no se me ocurre nada. Digo, —Seh—, y se lo dejo a Brendon.

 

* * *

 

Diez minutos antes que salgamos. Es mi momento para colapsar interiormente. Cierro la puerta del baño del vestuario, hago ejercicios vocales, relajo mi garganta y canto, —Do, re, mi, do, re mi—. Tomo otro sorbo de mi vodka y canto, —Que jodan a esta mie-ee-er-da.  
  
—Hombre, déjame entrar— dice la voz de Spencer con un suave golpe en la puerta. Exhalo y considero mis oportunidades. El público está coreando más fuerte que nunca, y puedo oírlos. _Fo-llow-ers, Fo-llow-ers._

Oculto mi rostro entre mis manos y deseo que mi cuerpo no tiemble. Es demasiado. Cada noche es jodidamente demasiado, pero de alguna forma, termino en medio del escenario, con Spencer detrás de mí, Joe a mi derecha y Brent a la izquierda, y nos mantenemos en esos lugares por una hora y media, y yo canto, canto y toco, y siempre vuelvo en una pieza, pero más cerca de desmoronarme que antes. En este preciso momento antes de salir, necesito que Spencer me guíe hasta allí. Él lo sabe.  
  
Dejo que Spencer entre, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Digo, —No me contaste que tuviste un café con una muñeca.  
  
—¿Celoso? — sonríe, aunque por su rostro pasa un destello de lo que noté antes: culpa.

—Muy celoso— admito, y hago una pausa. —¿Cogiste con ella?— No es una pregunta irrazonable, y los dos lo sabemos. Mi tono es, quizás, un poco demasiado esperanzador. Niega con la cabeza, y no sé si estoy aliviado o decepcionado. Siendo honestos, sólo sentía curiosidad. —¿Querías? — Encoje los hombros. Lo intento otra vez. —Bueno, ¿te gusta?

—Si...

—Eso es bueno—, intento decir animadamente, pero fallo mientras mi voz flaquea bajo mi crisis nerviosa. Spencer muerde su labio inferior con preocupación. —Ahora puedes coger con cualquier otra chica. Puedes. Ya no estás con esa chica, así que-

—¡Ella tiene un nombre! ¡Haley! No la llames “esa chica” todo el puto tiempo— maldice Spencer enojado.

—Yo sólo-

—¡Mierda, Ryan! —me interrumpe, y casi puedo oír las ruedas chirriando en su cerebro. —Quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que la supere si todos evitan hablar de eso? Haley. Sólo dilo. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. Estoy intentándolo, ¿sabes?

—Seguro— afirmo. El amor no es amor si Pete puede ofrecerle a tu novia la cantidad de dinero suficiente para desaparecer. Debe apestar. No debe haber sido suficiente como para que Spencer piense que hizo la elección correcta.  
  
—Si algo va a destruir esta banda, no voy a ser yo ni nada que se relacione a mí— Spencer declara firmemente, mirando por sobre mi hombro al espejo sucio del baño en el que nos reflejamos. Me doy la vuelta para estudiar el retrato: Spencer está usando su vestuario de escenario, baquetas preparadas, compuesto, determinado, y entonces estoy yo, mi corbata mal atada, camisa mal abotonada, botella de vodka en mano, un tonto sombrero con plumas. Esta no es la charla motivacional que Spencer usualmente me daría.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — pregunto incrédulo. No tengo esqueletos en mi armario; los he sacado, vestido, y puesto en canciones.

Spencer deja escapar un suspiro. —Nada. Es sólo que… Hay un público entusiasta esta noche

Ahora estamos en la parte en donde él me convence de ir al escenario.

Niego con la cabeza. —No debería haber aceptado este tour, es demasiado, es-

—No, no lo es. Unas cuántas miles de personas, un millón. No importa cuántas personas están ahí afuera porque vas a ser perfecto como lo eres cada maldita noche— me burlo ante su halago, y Spencer coloca una mano en mi hombro. —¿Recuerdas el ’63 cuando pasamos el verano como chicos de delivery?

—Si— admito, riéndome ante el recuerdo. Tenía mi bicicleta roja. Era una buena bici. —Fue bastante genial, aunque ya nadie va a poder sacarme de la cama antes de las cinco de nuevo. — Ahora a las cinco de la mañana me voy a la cama. En el tour todo está dado vuelta: dormir durante el día, quedarse despierto toda la noche.—Fue el trabajo más mierdoso de la vida, ¿verdad?

Asiento en acuerdo, y recuerdo las mañanas secas de Las Vegas, los perros que me perseguían, la vez en la que casi me estampo contra un autobús, yendo a mi turno antes que mi padre volviera del bar.

—Pero lo hiciste de igual forma. Querías comprarte por tu cuenta una guitarra, así que tomaste ese trabajo, y lo hiciste bien. Y sé que esto no es lo que te imaginabas en ese tiempo, pero esto es lo que tienes. La mayoría de las bandas ni siquiera tienen un contrato, e incluso si lo tienen, no pueden ganarse la vida con ello. Tú lo lograste. Ahora este es tu trabajo, y vas a salir allí y tocar lo mejor que puedas. No porque tienes que hacerlo sino porque quieres tocar la música para ti mismo y para la mitad de una docena de personas en la audiencia que te han descifrado. Y es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Nada más.

—¿Sí? — pregunto, la esperanza tan clara en mi tono de voz que casi me siento avergonzado. Eso suena realizable. Podría hacer eso.

Un golpe en la puerta. —¡Ryan!—La voz de Pete. —¡Ryan, será mejor que salgas de ese puto lugar y subas al escenario! ¡No dejes a tus admirativos fans esperando!  
  
—¿ _Sus_ admirativos fans? — pregunta la voz de Joe.

—¡Vamos! ¡O voy a hacer que Zack tire la puerta! ¡No eres un sustituto en un partido de fútbol, así que deja de actuar como uno! El sello dice-

—¡Deja de mencionar al puto sello discográfico! — casi grito, y Spencer pone una mano en mi hombro, y me sonríe. No sé quién está diciéndome la verdad, si Spencer o Pete, y no sé quién va a darme la fuerza para ir al escenario. Los gritos son mucho más fuertes ahora. _¡Fo-llow-ers! ¡Fo-llow-ers!_ Están haciendo ruido con sus pies. Entierro mi cara en mis manos.

—Puedes hacerlo—susurra Spencer.

—¡Hombre, tienes que hacerlo! — grita Pete.

Quito el seguro de la puerta, les choco los cinco al equipo, no miro a los ojos a ninguno porque ellos saben que me estaba ocultado, ellos saben, así que me apuro para pasar a través de ellos, y salgo a los rugientes aplausos de miles.

Es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

 

* * *

 

No voy al club al que somos invitados, así que los chicos van sin mí. Sé cómo son las fiestas de memoria: abundante alcohol, excesiva cantidad de drogas, mujeres despampanantes. Joe va a destrozar uno que otro mueble mientras que Brent va a coger con cualquier cosa que se mueva, y Spencer va a emborracharse más allá de los límites imaginables y sonreirá esta sonrisa tonta y pequeña mientras piensa en esa otra vida que no está viviendo. Va a estar lleno de personas locales de interés, quizás alguien que conozca, y todos piensan que soy tan divertido, tan inteligente, tan fascinante.

  
Es un poco después de la una de la mañana cuando salgo de la ducha y estiro mis extremidades adoloridas en la cama de hotel. Dos noches más en Chicago. Saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo, recostándome desnudo y dejando que mi cuerpo se seque mientras hago remolinos de humo en frente de mi rostro. Me pregunto si el teléfono va a sonar, si Jac va a llamar. Sé que no lo hará, pero no hay daño en preguntar.  
  
Alguien golpea mi puerta. El golpe es cauteloso y apresurado. Elevo mi cabeza, cigarrillo entre los labios. Es muy probable que sea una chica. Siempre me encuentran, sobornan a alguien, prueban su suerte, encuentran mi número de habitación. Y llegan en la mitad de la noche, ojos brillantes y labios dulces.

Hay dos tipos de fanáticas: aquellas que quieren coger porque soy famoso, y aquellas que quieren coger por mi música. Prefiero el primero grupo. No es recomendable coger con las chicas que aman la música, porque se lo toman muy personal. Tú eres la música. Y es verdad. Yo soy la música. Las chicas buscafama son más sinceras cuando se trata de coño y pene.

Golpean una segunda vez. Me pregunto qué tipo de chica está del otro lado, pero no voy a descubrirlo. Eventualmente, escucho a alguien irse.  
  
Después de quince minutos en donde el sueño no llega, empiezo a arrepentirme de mi decisión. Me visto y decido ir a dar un vistazo por el bar del hotel. Quizás la chica decidió merodear.  
  
Camino por el corredor del hotel, cepillando mi pelo apenas mojado con mis dedos. Mi cinturón cuelga desabrochado. Me dirijo a la puerta que me llevará a las escaleras del hotel, pero me detengo en frente de una habitación ruidosa. 317. Observo la lámina dorada que ha sido clavada en la puerta. 317. Risas manan a través de ella, alguien está tocando guitarra, alguien cantando. El corridor del hotel está desierto.  
  
El equipo se está llevando bien con los miembros del soporte técnico. Eso es bueno, en serio. Solamente estoy asombrando ante el cómo algunas personas pueden hacer amigos con facilidad, y el como yo, de nuevo, lo dejé pasar. Creo que estoy prestando atención, pero más tarde me doy cuenta que le prestaba atención a las cosas equivocadas. No estoy celoso. No siento envidia. Es bueno que se lleven bien. Realmente bueno.  
  
Suspiro sin ceder al cansancio e intento huir la mirada de la puerta. Tengo tres opciones: dormir, fanáticas o esto. Escucho risas, y estoy convencido que es Brendon.

Toco a la puerta.  
  
Me arrepiento instantáneamente y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Jon abre la puerta, y el aroma de marihuana me golpea como una ola. —¡Ryan, hey! ¡Entra, hombre, entra! — agarra mi brazo y me tira dentro.  
  
—Me estaba preguntando si— alguno de los integrantes de la banda están allí. Definitivamente, una excusa patética, pero es lo primero que se me ocurre. Jon no espera que termine de hablar.

—¡Chicos, miren quién vino!

Escaneo la habitación, reconociendo a Tom y el baterista de su banda sentados en el suelo. Una chica con el cabello castaño claro está sentada en una mesa, y Brendon está sentado en un sillón al lado de la ventana, un porro entre sus dedos índice y medio, su otra mano sosteniendo cartas.  
  
Nadie parece estar sorprendido con mi presencia. Es la hierba. Jon me guía a sentarme en el suelo y unirme a ellos, noto que están jugando al póker. El guitarrista, o eso creo, yace abandonado en la otra cama. Tom me pasa un porro, y lo enciendo. Jon me ofrece un vaso de whisky, y lo acepto. Vuelvo a mirar a la chica. Es hermosa.  
  
—¡Déjame pensar! — insiste Brendon, y mira a sus cartas. —¿Qué valía más, escalera o color?

—Color— dice Tom con impaciencia, su tono raspando con la repetición.  
  
—Estamos enseñándole al chico— explica Jon con una sonrisa borracha. —Y no puede jugar una mierda a las cartas.

—Porque no puedo— Brendon le desafía con una risa mientras encuentra esto infinitamente divertido.

—Pero puede tocar guitarra— dice la chica en una voz delicada que me hace volver a ver a su dirección. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero ella corre la mirada. Un poco de persecución, ¿es eso lo que ella quiere? Bien.Voy a cazarla.

Brendon intercambia dos cartas, y su rostro se ilumina con aniñado entusiasmo.. 

—¡Brendon, hombre! — Jon ríe.

—Mierda, es verdad— dice Brendon e intenta parecer tranquilo  
  
—Color— dice Tom instantáneamente, y Brendon empieza a hacer un puchero, sus labios sobresaliendo. Su expresión es tan triste que me olvido de la chica atractiva, quien también sobresale. Uh. Supe al ver a Brendon que era hermoso, pero de alguna forma, me doy cuenta de nuevo. Es otro tipo de belleza.

—¡No pidas color! ¡Vamos, chicos! —insiste Brendon.

Jon oculta su rostro en su mano. —Apestas demasiado en póker, ¿lo sabías?

Brendon me encuentra mirándole, y arquea una ceja. Simplemente elevo mi botella como saludo, sintiéndome estúpido al hacerlo, y observe a mis zapatos. La hierba y el trago están afectándome, pero apenas es una sorpresa cuando he estado bebiendo desde hace al menos seis horas interrumpidamente.  
  
Jon gana el juego con color, y Brendon maldice, tirando sus cartas al aire. La chica se levanta, su vestido naranja abrochado con un verde cinturón de hebilla grande. Ella se inclina por sobre el baterista para darle a Jon un beso cariñoso, y las manos de Jon se deslizan a su cuello, sus dedos tocando la indudable suave piel. Esa es la razón por la cuál ella aún no se había sentado en mi regazo. Piensa que encontró el amor. Y si es la novia de Jon, entonces es la chica de la que me habló Spencer. Bueno, Spencer tiene buen gusto, y planeo mi juego de la noche, aunque el mío no tiene nada que ver con cartas.

Inclino mi espalda contra la cama y aspiro otra línea, sin participar realmente en la conversación. Jon intenta empezar un segundo juego, pero se vuelve nada cuando Tom toma la guitarra y empieza a tocar _California Dreamin’_. Brendon comienza a cantar en el estribillo, y me enderezo. Su voz. Es un sabor adquirido, un tambaleo que no está allí por falta de profesionalidad. Está llegando a cada nota que quiere, y el temblar de su voz debe ser la forma en la que prefiere cantar. Su voz es llena y oscura. La mía es bruta y delgada. Los dos adquirimos sabores diferentes, pero me gusta cómo suena. Brendon se va una octava más alto, demostrando un rango con el que solo puedo soñar. Llega incluso más agudo que la novia de Jon.

—De nuevo, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?—le pregunto a Jon.

— _Canadian History_.

—¿Eres canadiense?

—No.

—¿Has estado por allí?

—Un par de veces.

—¿Sabes algo de su historia?  
  
—No, solamente es un nombre de banda. Estábamos algo borrachos cuando lo pensamos. Y entonces después nos aferramos a él.  
  
Brendon ha tomado la guitarra, tocando suavemente mientras Tom canta. El baterista, quien se llama Nate, ha encontrado coraje para decirle cuán increíble cree que es que estemos bebiendo juntos. No parece importarles que les haya arruinado la fiesta. ¿Por qué les importaría? Nunca tendrán otra oportunidad para emborracharse con alguien tan talentoso o famoso como yo.  
  
Brendon vira a una canción country, haciendo que Tom ría a carcajadas. —¡Este hombre! — exclama y señala a Brendon. —¡Amo a este hombre!  
  
Jon asiente estando de acuerdo, y ya que nadie parece estar oyendo, le pregunto, —No te importa que Brendon… ya sabes.

—¿Que él qué? — Jon pregunta, confundido.

—No, no, ¡usa los menores! — Tom se entusiasma, y Brendon obedece, los dos aullando risas mientras Nate tamborilea una almohada de hotel con dos botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¿Qué no esté jugando por el mismo equipo que tú?— le ofrezco.  
  
—¡Nah! — exclama Jon. —Tú también estás aquí, ¿o no? Estamos emocionados por estar en el tour con ustedes, miles de nuevas personas han oído nuestra música ahora. ¡Es genial!

—Ry, tocas algo— dice Brendon, pasándome la guitarra. Me tomo con calma la sorpresa que Brendon haya decidido llamarme por mi apodo extraoficial. Me quedo observando al instrumento por un minuto, demasiado drogado y borracho para recordar cómo sigue Foxy Lady. Mientras toco y el resto canta, me pregunto si este es el tipo de tour del que siempre he oído hablar, pero nunca experimenté. Chicos pasando el rato, poniéndose en pedo*, sudor, saliva y música. Siempre con música.  
  
—¡Nos estamos quedando sin cerveza! — exclama infelizmente la novia de Jon, y Nate se levanta, levemente mareado.  
  
—Tengo algunas en mi habitación. Vamos, busquemos algunas. ¡Vamos! Cas, párate, te llevaré. Te llevaré en serio. De esta forma y— la chica chilla mientras Nate la levanta y la pone sobre sus hombros. Patea al aire y ríe, y Jon abofetea su trasero.  
  
—¡No la dejes caer ahora! — amenaza Jon antes de tirarse a mi lado, y Nate lleva a la chica fuera de la habitación. Le paso la guitarra, y empieza a tocar. No es algo que reconozca, pero es malditamente bueno. —Sólo estoy improvisando— farfulla y ríe entre dientes.

—Sigue tocando— digo, repentinamente muy intrigado.  
  
Jon tiene un gusto asombroso. Empezamos a hablar y somos incapaces de detenernos, pasándonos la guitarra y lanzando ideas solo porque se nos canta. Es un jodido chico talentoso. Brendon, Nate, Tom y la chica juegan con las cartas mientras procedemos a ignorarles.  
  
—Si esta banda tuya falla— le digo en algún punto, y él ríe. —O quieres tener una sesión improvisada. O hey, un proyecto lateral. Pienso que, seh, que sería divertido. En algún momento, quizás.  
  
—Quizás— concede Jon, una sonrisa satisfecha y entusiasta en su rostro. —Seh, hombre. Eso, uh, sería genial. Podemos improvisar más mañana.

—Si, definitivamente.  
  
—Mierda. Fabuloso. —Suena incrédulo y halagado. Me sonríe radiante.

Nate se duerme antes que yo finalmente me voy. Jon y yo hablamos sobre perros. Él sabe muchísimo sobre ellos, puede hacer una lista de cincuenta razas. Los Retriever de Nueva Escocia son mascotas leales. No sé cómo se ven. Me dijo naranja y en alerta. Brendon camina inseguro en el corredor del hotel con nosotros, buscando entre sus bolsillos e intentando recordar el número de su habitación. Los dedos de Brendon bajan para cepillar la parte de piel que se muestra al comienzo de sus jeans. Jon tiene que regularle más de una vez, y yo sigo la forma en la que se mueven, recordándome a pájaros bajando a un lago a tomar agua entre medio de un vuelo.  
  
Presto atención cuando Jon y Brendon se abrazan para decirse buenas noches. Es un abrazo de un brazo breve, como la forma en la que abrazaría a Spencer o Brent. Brendon me saluda con la mano un adios, y Jon es lo suficientemente amable para guiarme hasta mi puerta. Parece estar molestamente lúcido.

—Entonces esa era tu novia, allá— digo repentinamente.  
  
—Si, Cas. Cassie. El amor de mi vida— Jon sonríe brillante. —Dos años y reforzándonos.  
  
Estoy seguro que Spencer podría haber cogido con ella si hubiera querido. Spencer es una muy conocida estrella de rock, y este tipo Jon. ¿Quién diablos es? Podría haber cogido con ella. Seguro podría haberlo hecho.

—Uh—. Llegamos a mi habitación, Jon está abriendo la puerta por mí. Me detengo. —Sabes, él es un marica.

—¿Perdón?

—Brendon— clarifico y recuerdo de dónde vinimos. Veo el rostro de Brendon cuando cierro mis ojos, hermoso y riendo. —Folla con chicos. Algunos chicos lo hacen.  
  
Jon se ve sorprendido. Lo tienes. Lo tienes, hijo de puta. Sólo lo dije porque es verdad. Por la honestidad. Por la virtud. Jon parece ser agradable, merece saber.

—Seh, algunos chicos lo hacen— Jon está de acuerdo. —¿Eso te molesta?

—No— respondo instantáneamente. No me molesta. Sólo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. —¿Tienes a alguien así en tu banda? ¿Tu equipo?— pregunto esperanzado.  
  
—¿Tenemos a un tipo negro?  
  
Niego con la cabeza, decepcionado. La mayoría de las personas que conozco no se han preocupado por la raza desde Marvin Gaye. Mi punto es, y es un punto importante, es que tenemos un integrante del equipo gay, que parece ser agradable, puede cantar y tocar guitarra, se considera a sí mismo demasiado atractivo para sentar cabeza, y claramente no quiere hablar sobre su familia. Tenemos este asunto, este asunto divertido y raro con el que no sé qué hacer. No vino con un manual.

—Buenas noches—me ofrece Jon, y temblequeo entrando a mi habitación, me desvisto, prendo un cigarrillo y miro al humo arremolinándose más alto y más alto en el cielo raso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi gran beta, mi querida Kohai, a uno de mis mejores amigos; y a todas las personas que me apoyaron el grupo de WhatsApp y de Facebook de Ryden. ¡Esto es para ustedes! He de agregar, también, mis disculpas por el retraso de actualización; entre mi querida ayudante y yo nos las arreglamos para traducir y corregir lo más rápido que podemos con clases entre medio.  
> Además, si alguien encuentra un error, ¿podría avisarme?  
> ¡Gracias por los kudos!
> 
> N. de T. : Ponerse en pedo* es un modismo argentino que significa literalmente "emborracharse demasiado".  
> La canción que Ryan explica se llama Menos que agradecido, el tour se llama Jackie, yo y esta dama. La banda telonera se llama Historia Canadiense, la canción que cantan se llama California soñando.  
> Lo escrito en negrita está exactamente de esa forma en el texto, y no precisó traducción.


	4. Salvajes por Picardía

**Vol. 1: Sobre las vías  
I**

**Capítulo 4: Salvajes por Picardía**

Prometo no decirle al gerente de Canadian History que la banda no necesita quedarse en un hotel. El departamento de Jon queda a unas pocas calles del hotel, pero él está abusando del privilegio de estar en tour con una banda que demanda trato de cuatro-estrellas. —Y el desayuno es mucho mejor en el hotel. Si te quedas en mi colchón, lo único que consigues en una patada en el culo a la tarde— Jon sonríe. — ¿Sabe tu manager que estás aquí?

— ¿Pete? Sip, seguro. —Sigo jugueteando con la guitarra en mi regazo mientras uno de los gatos de Jon le ronronea a mi pie. Vive con Cassie, quién está en el trabajo. Este lugar parece tener un toque femenino, algo dulce y hogareño que dice mucho de su relación.

Jon vuelve de la cocina con dos botellas de cerveza, y me pasa una. La levanto como una forma de agradecimiento, y empezamos a trabajar en la canción que comenzamos en el hotel ayer.

Pete en realidad no sabe en dónde estoy, pero tengo tres horas antes del chequeo de sonido. Puedo estar en cualquier lugar, y Pete puede correr en círculos buscándome mientras a mí ni me importa.

La música de Canadian History es algo pesada. Le pone mucha atención a la voz del cantante, sacando que le quite atención al monótono sonido de la música. Jon debería estar en otra banda que iguale su talento. Jon, a diferencia del resto de los miembros de la banda, no es mediocre.

—Realmente me gusta esta canción— admito. No es pesada. Jon y yo tocamos guitarras acústicas, y la canción es melódica y casi bonita. Con las diferentes secciones y el tempo cambiante, es como una canción de Followers acústica, y estoy sorprendido al notar que me gusta. No tiene que ser pesada para llegar al hogar.

— ¿Qué piensas de esto al final? — pregunta Jon, tocando un pequeño riff* una y otra vez.

—Hazlo más agudo. Seh, así. Seh.

Cassie vuelve a casa a la tarde, y se sienta en el sofá y nos mira tocar. Le manda a Jon sonrisas radiantes que Jon le devuelve con miradas de adoración. Ella no me sonríe demasiado. Quizás la cogí con la mirada un poco mucho. Las mujeres siempre saben cuándo las deseas, y ella no hace nada como para siquiera hacerme saber que tengo una oportunidad. Es una lástima. Apuesto que la cogería mejor que Jon.

— ¿Alguien más va a venir? — pregunta Cassie, y Jon le explica que sólo estamos improvisando. — ¿Brendon no viene?— pregunta Cassie decepcionada.

—Nah. No pregunté, pero de igual forma hubiera tenido obligaciones del equipo—. Jon encoje los hombros. Cassie ofrece hacernos algo de comer antes de volver al estadio. No he visto a Jon cerca de Brendon desde que le di las noticias. Pienso que Brendon gustaba de Jon de una forma completamente no-sexual. ¿Debería sentirme culpable por haber arruinado las oportunidades del niño de hacer amigos? ¿O debería estar preocupado al no poder deshacerme de esta consciencia que he desarrollado?

— ¿Recuerdas hace unas noches, cuando me acompañaste hasta mi habitación de hotel? — empiezo a preguntar, y Jon hace un murmuro de confirmación. —Seh, bueno, la cosa que dije sobre Brendon. Él nos lo dijo porque está de tour con nosotros, pero no creo que quiera que todos lo sepan. Entonces, bueno, estaba preguntándome si podrías guardártelo al menos que él lo mencione.

—Sí, eso pensaba hacer— Jon se encoje de hombros como si fuera obvio. Probablemente se había olvidado. No es la gran cosa al menos que lo haga parecerlo.

Froto mi nariz. —No hay razón para que todos sepan que estamos en el tour con uno de esos.

—No diré nada. No hay necesidad de causar problemas—me promete Jon. —Hey, ¿qué quieres hacer con estas canciones?

Hago un gesto de desdén. Aunque las canciones son buenas. Deberían ser compartidas. Y en los últimos días, me he dado cuenta que escribir música con Jon sale con más facilidad que cualquiera de los miembros de mi propia banda, exceptuando a Spencer, quizás, rebobinando unos años antes. Pero Spencer ha cambiado. Ya no disfruta esto. Está aquí físicamente, pero no tengo idea en dónde están sus pensamientos, en dónde está su corazón. Y yo simplemente me he vuelto más triste.

—Vamos a ver qué sucede—le digo a Jon. Quizás podría hacer un proyecto lateral de ese tipo, sentarme con Jon y escribir más canciones. Ver qué sucede.

Cassie vuelve a la sala con uno de los gatos ronroneando fuerte en sus brazos. Está sosteniendo un disco que es el primer álbum de los Followers, el cual hemos llamado convenientemente _The Followers_. —Ya que estás aquí— dice con un poco de indiferencia, y firmo el primer álbum del 1971. Tiene esta sonrisa falsa que a veces veo en los fans, cuando conocen a su ídolo y se desilusionan.

Cassie pone la cacerola en el horno. Jon y yo terminamos nuestra segunda canción antes de que termine.

 

* * *

 

 

No voy directamente al estadio como Jon hace. Él tiene la prueba de sonido, y yo tengo faltante de alcohol en mi sistema. Pete ha empezado a darme miradas largas y desilusionadas cuando bebo antes de ir al escenario, y es una mierda, una gran y puta mierda, porque el resto de los chicos están tan borrachos como yo. Casi. De alguna forma.

Encuentro un café no tan lejos del estadio. Me pido un vaso de Coca, me aseguro que el mesero esté fuera de vista antes de sacar mi frasco y mezclar vodka con la bebida. Las iniciales esculpidas en la parte frontal del frasco se sienten bruscas bajo mi pulgar. _G.R.R. III._ Perteneció a mi padre, pero esculpí una línea más para cambiar el II a un III. Nada cambia entre las generaciones sacando números romanos. Me llevé el frasco cuando me mudé a LA. Dudo que lo extrañe.

Resalto en el café con mi cabello descuidado y barba incipiente de una semana. Es un lugar de pintas amistosas en donde perfectos ciudadanos Americanos disfrutan de calientes tartas de manzana con una cuchara de helado de vainilla. Y estoy en el fondo, burlándome internamente de los poco creativos _“cariño esto, cariño aquello_ ” que está en la canción pop que está en la radio; mientras adultos elegantemente vestidos y mini-adultos retoño se pavonean y consideran invitar a los Johnsons para cenar. Eso nunca seré yo. Tomo otro sorbo de mi mezcla de vodka. Por Dios, eso nunca seré yo.

Tengo que ir a mear. Diviso el cartel del sanitario y me dirijo a él, dejando que mis ojos se resbalen sobre los otros clientes. Esa mujer vieja de por allá, bueno, que la cojan. Y ese hombre de negocios, que también lo cojan. Y ese chico rockero que está hablando por el teléfono público al lado de las puertas de los sanitarios, que l-, ¿Spencer? Me detengo, ceño fruncido. Es Spencer.

Al principio no estoy seguro porque Spencer está realmente sonriendo, una sonrisa cegadora en donde asoma sus dientes blancos. Y el baterista de mi banda nunca sonríe. No en mi presencia. —Sabes que tienes que llamarme cuando se calme todo, ¿está bien? Como, eh, sabes en todos los hoteles en los que nos estaremos quedando. Hey, déjame verificarlo por tercera vez, ¿quieres?— ríe.

Pestañeo. — ¿Spencer?

Casi salta mientras eleva la mirada y me encuentra. —Tengo que irme— dice simplemente y corta. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo antes de aclarar su garganta. — ¿En dónde has estado? Pete está furioso.

—En lo de Jon, escribiendo música. ¿Con quién hablabas?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Recién. En el teléfono.

—Eso. Bien. —Vuelve a ver al teléfono, boca abierta, entonces se apresura a decir. —Crystal. Sólo chequeando el cómo están todos en casa.

—Oh. ¿Y cómo está tu hermana?

—Bien. Las dos están bien.

—Bien. ¿Vas a ir al estadio? — Asiente y se restriega la nariz, sus ojos desviándose. —Genial. Espérame, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que orinar.

—Ah jah.

Intento darle a Spencer la mejor sonrisa que puedo, la cual le recuerde que soy su mejor amigo y confío plenamente en él. No tenemos que saber todo sobre la vida del otro. Confío en él, pero que me cojan si cree que voy a creer su mierda.

Spencer está esperándome fuera del café cuando salgo. La luz del sol es demasiado brillante para mí, y saco mis lentes de sol demasiado grandes de mi bolsillo, el vidrio marrón ayudándome a enfocar el mundo. —Así que tú y Jon, ¿eh?— pregunta Spencer, y okay, supongo que no vamos a hablar sobre él o qué demonios está esperando Spencer que se calme.

—Escribimos dos canciones. Malditamente buenas.

— ¿Qué harás con ellas?— pregunta Spencer, tal y como Jon lo hizo. Aún no lo sé. No estoy seguro. Spencer dice, —Solíamos escribir cuando estábamos de tour.

—Lo sé.

Ahora, sólo escribimos cuando tenemos que hacerlo, cuando el sello nos dice que saquemos un nuevo álbum. Le ha sacado todo el deleite. No es como con Jon.

Caminamos sin decir nada, y el silencio no es tan cómodo como solía ser entre nosotros cuando teníamos catorce, diecisiete, veintiuno. No es tan cómodo, pero tampoco es incómodo. No aún.

—Sólo ten cuidado— dice Spencer eventualmente. Observo el estadio al que nos acercamos, preguntándome cómo entrar sin que ninguno de los fans esperando afuera se dé cuenta. —Escúchame— demanda Spencer, y a regañadientes le doy toda mi atención. Siempre me da consejos, diciéndome que deberíamos ir a hablar con ese tipo llamado Joe porque era realmente bueno en el escenario del pequeño bar, o me dice que será para mejor si me deshago de esa fan rubia Jac antes que se vuelva una figura permanente en mi vida. La mitad del tiempo escucho a Spencer, la otra mitad no. —Todo lo que digo es que no conoces por completo a este tipo, Jon. No sabes qué quiere. Está él, el bajista de una ilusión del medio oeste que sólo los locales conocen, y entonces estás tú, un genio musical internacionalmente reconocido. Así que vas a pensar sobre eso, ¿okay?

—Lo hare.

—Bien— asiente y agrega, —Sabes, te extrañamos. El resto de nosotros—. La forma en la que Spencer dice “nosotros” sólo puede significar nosotros cuatro, el centro de este desorden. ¿Los chicos me extrañan? ¿ _Joe_ me extraña? —Sabes que nos has dejado fuera— dice Spencer sin un poco de culpa, y eso lo hace mucho peor.

—Voy a intentarlo— es mi respuesta automática, y Spencer sonríe y no menciona a Jon por el resto del día, pero me lanza miradas que me hacen sentir que he estado engañando a la banda con Jon Walker.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Quince minutos para irnos! —Pete convoca, y William y Zack levantan otro amplificador y lo cargan desde la puerta trasera del estadio hasta el autobús que está siendo cargado. Prendo mi cigarrillo, pongo el encendedor de nuevo en mi bolsillo, y chequeo el paquete. No queda ninguno. Las nubes oscuras han tomado el cielo, el suelo aún húmedo por la lluvia que debe de haber caído durando nuestro show. St. Louis está completamente oscuro y reluciendo, un viento helado hace su camino por bajo mi chaqueta.

La banda telonera ya ha empacado, pero aún no se han ido. Veo a Tom y Jon pateando una lata de cerveza de un lado a otro, cagándose de risa. Me pregunto en qué andan, y el por qué Jon no me ofreció una cerveza. Ahora somos amigos.

Brendon trae dos guitarras al autobús, las puertas del espacio para el equipaje abiertas de par en par, siendo vuelto a llenar despacio con equipo caro.

Brendon y William dejan en el suelo un estuche de amplificador, y Brendon estira sus brazos y chilla alto. —Mi espalda está matándome.

—Eres más joven que yo, ¿qué hay de la mía?— grita William.

—Te hare masajes si tú me haces a mí.

—Trato— William sonríe. Brent me manda una mirada de “querido Dios santo” que dice que si esos dos empiezan a hacerse masajes en nuestra presencia, Brent será el primero en huir para salvar su vida heterosexual.  Suelto una risita y me pregunto si hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Spencer, si los chicos me extrañan. Es difícil de creer con la actitud que recibo de ellos.

—Volveré en un minuto—le digo a Brent.

—No me dejes— dice Brent con completa sinceridad que hace juego con sus grandes y suplicantes ojos, y muevo mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras me voy. Paso los quince minutos caminando arriba y abajo por la calle más cercana, eventualmente arreglándomelas para garronearle dos cigarrillos a un chico afuera de un bar. Está muy borracho y me pregunta si fui al concierto de los Followers. Le dije que estuve allí.

Pregunta, —Una mierda sobrevalorada, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo creo.

—Eres un buen hombre. ¡Ten, ten, toma otro!

Fumo dos de los tres cigarrillos en mi camino al autobús, pero una vez que me acerco a la parte trasera, escucho gritos y veo conmoción entre los autobuses. Los chicos son figuras pequeñas en la distancia, pero es claro que se ha desatado. Alguien grita, — ¡Hijo de puta!— lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrar el silencio de la noche. Inicio un trote rápido, parcialmente intimidado, parcialmente esperando que algo grande haya pasado que cause la cancelación inmediata de nuestro tour.

Estoy decepcionado. Las personas problemáticas son Brendon y Nate.

— ¡Hombre, te estoy diciendo!— el baterista está gritando en leve desorientación, sus ojos salvajes con ira. Está jodidamente drogado. —No te acerques a mí, o-

— ¡¿O qué?! — le responde gritando Brendon. El resto de los chicos está observando el show desde una distancia segura, la mayoría aparentando estar levemente avergonzados de estar allí. — ¿Crees que voy a violarte? ¿O tienes miedo que podría llegar a gustarte?

— ¡Pervertido enfermo! — chilla Nate.  
  
Él sabe. ¿Cómo sabe, cómo se salió de las manos? Mis ojos encuentran a Jon, quien está mirando al suelo, a cualquier punto excepto la exhibición al frente nuestro. Me siento a mí mismo suspirando. Ese hijo de puta. Me lo _prometió._

Nate sigue maldiciendo. —Tú, jodido-

— ¡Hey! — intervengo a todo volumen, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo que no me quedo parado y observo pasiva e indiferentemente como es lo normal conmigo.  Brendon se da la vuelta para mirarme, y las nubes se mueven, la luz de luna le pega, y se ve hermoso en ese momento antes que el puño volando hacia él hace contacto. Brendon acepta el golpe, tropezando hacia atrás antes de lanzarse sobre el hombre, recordándome a un leopardo saltándole a su cena. Corro más cerca mientras el caos estalla, los chicos intentando alejarlos. Zack levanta fácilmente a Brendon, quién patea en el aire y maldice mientras su nariz sangra, manchando su boca y barbilla. Tom y Andy tienen agarrado a Nate, quién está luchando para llegar hasta Brendon. Spencer se para entre medio de las dos partes, levantando sus manos. — ¡Eh! ¡Bajen un puto cambio!

— ¡Puto maricón! — grita Nate.

Zack suelta a Brendon, quien no deja de limpiar su rostro mientras intenta atacarle de nuevo. —Voy a matar-—empieza a gritar Brendon, y Zack agarra la parte de atrás de su camiseta de parte de equipo y tira de ella, levantándolo de nuevo y llevándolo literalmente lejos mientras sigue gritando enojado. Andy y Tom sueltan a Nate, quien exclama una lista tan larga de vulgaridades que estoy casi impresionado.

—Mierda, lo siento— dice Tom apresurado. —Nate ha estado en algo de ácido, y no es él mismo. Realmente no tuvo la intención de causar conflicto-

— ¡No me arrepiento! —declara a todo volumen Nate. Zack vuelve, y veo a Brendon alejándose de nosotros, golpeando al aire y gritándole a nada en particular. Jon está hablándole a Nate, sus manos en los hombros del baterista.

—Alguna de estas noches— dice Zack. Es realmente una sorpresa que hubiéramos durado tanto tiempo sin una pelea. —Terminemos de empacar.

—Mierda— murmuro y busco un cigarrillo antes de recordar que sólo me queda uno. Tengo que guardarlo.

— ¡¿Eso es todo?! — demanda William enojado.

—William, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra. Haz tu trabajo, y entonces piensa en tu vida personal— comanda Pete. William casi está echando humo mientras voltea su largo cabello y se apresura para guardar la batería en el autobús. Spencer se acerca a mí, con una mirada solemne en el rostro.

—Alguien debería ir a hablar con él.

Sigo su mirada y veo que Brendon ha cruzado la calle al frente del estadio, caminando de un lado al otro al frente de un café cerrado. Spencer tiene razón. Alguien debería ir. Canadian History no va a seguir en tour con nosotros mucho tiempo, así que al menos Nate no va a estar cerca. Y tal vez es bueno que alguien haya llamado a Brendon un marica, y le haya pegado por su estilo de vida alternativo. Eso significa que ni Joe ni Brent sienten que deben hacerlo. Eso hubiera sido peor.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto, y Spencer encoje los hombros. Se ve cansado, y apenas hemos estado en tour por una semana. Joe se acerca para escuchar la historia.

—Brendon fue a hablar con él, y Nate le dijo que se alejara. Nate hizo un comentario desagradable, y tengo que admitir que Brendon se fue al carajo. Dijo, “¿Mi tipo? ¿Te refieres a los maricas?” — Spencer ríe entre dientes casi cariñosamente.

Joe le interrumpe, —No, hombre, lo estás contando completamente mal. Escucha, Brendon se acercó, bien, y Nate le estaba dando una mala actitud. Entonces Nate dijo que no quiere pasar el rato con el tipo de los de Brendon, entonces Brendon le dice, “¿Mi tipo? ¿Te refieres a los Aries?” Eso fue lo que dijo. Hombre, jodidamente divertido. Ahora Nate está siendo impreciso, entonces Brendon le levanta la voz hasta que Nate lo llama un chupapijas, y Brendon le pregunta si es de su incumbencia qué pija chupa, y Nate insiste que no es de su incumbencia pero de igual forma es malditamente asqueroso, y Brendon dice que sólo está tan preocupado porque piensa que puede le que guste que un tipo se la chupe. Allí fue cuando empezó la pelea—. Joe sonríe como si fuera una historia divertida.

—Alguien debería ir a hablar a él— Spencer repite, y me lanza una larga mirada con sus ojos azules, y entonces asiente hacia Brendon. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué podría decir que Spencer no podría?

Escucho golpes mientras las puertas de la habitación del equipaje se cierran. El autobús del tour está preparado para irse. Aunque todos los chicos están afuera, sin descanso, enfadados. Nate está mascullando palabrotas sobre su boca adolorida, y Spencer me está diciendo que juegue al doctor y nos dé a todos medicina. Pero no estoy enfermo.

Cuando me mantengo quieto, Spencer dice, —No podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí.

— ¡Dios! Bien, yo iré— siseo y empiezo a dirigirme hacia Brendon, quien está en la calle en frente al Auditorio Kiel. Intento surgir con algo para decirle mientras me acerco, principalmente algo sobre el cómo luchó como un hombre, cómo su entrenador de box estaría orgulloso de no haberse desmayado después de un golpe como ese, siempre y cuando tenga un entrenador, cosa que muy probablemente no tenga, así que realmente es un consuelo inútil. Me detengo en una distancia coherente y espero hasta que Brendon reconozca mi presencia. Está agarrando su nariz, dedos cubiertos de sangre, negando con la cabeza y tiritando de rabia. — ¿Es esa tu nariz…?—pregunto, y Brendon agita su cabeza. No está rota, o tendría un dolor intenso. —El bus se irá en poco tiempo— ofrezco. —Vamos a limpiarte.

Brendon suelta su cabeza y la frota con cuidado. Me da una mirada de odio. — ¿Tienes un puto cigarrillo?

—No. Lo siento.

Brendon limpia su nariz con su manga, y agita la cabeza con incredulidad, pateando el asfalto bajo sus pies. Me rindo.

—Okay, toma. Puedes tener mi último— le doy el cigarrillo que he ganado por faltarle el respeto a mi propia banda. Pero al menos fue una opinión honesta, que no fue afectada por la apreciación de los medios, aunque él [vagabundo] podría habernos odiado solamente por ser originales. Le enciendo el cigarrillo a Brendon, e inhala temblequeando. Sus ojos están llorosos, y no estoy seguro si es por el dolor o por algo más. Veo con anhelo nuestro bus, deseando abandonar este barco hundiéndose al que imprudentemente abordé. Maldito Spencer. Espero que Joe no esté merodeando para ver este espectáculo.

—Me caía bien Nate. Creía que era un hombre muy bueno. ¿Puedes creerlo? — Brendon suelta.

—Creí que parecía como un chupapijas, en serio.

—Termina siendo que, — dice Brendon, al frente de los autobuses y gritando, — ¡es un _homófobo de mierda!_ —Las palabras hacen eco en la calle desierta.

No puedo creer que Jon le dijo a sus compañeros de banda después que le dije que no lo hiciera. Lo hizo sonar como que no era la gran cosa, pero claramente lo era. Claramente, Jon pensó que las noticias era más difíciles de tragar que lo que yo pensé. No es mi culpa que Jon sea un soplón. Le di a Brendon mi último cigarrillo, ¿o no? Esto no es mi culpa.  Fui purificado con un rocío de agua bendita.

—Nate no debería haberte llamado esas cosas— dijo objetivamente. —Y no deberías simplemente haberte ido sin más.

La cabeza de Brendon se gira rápidamente, sus ojos estrechándose. — ¿Perdona? ¿Crees que debería no haber hecho nada?

—A veces, es lo más valiente. —Y también lo más sabio que hacer. Los gays deberían entender que no pueden estar orgullosos en cualquier lugar que quieran.

— ¡No es valiente quedarse callado! ¡Es de cobardes! He salido del closet, ¡y no voy a volver allí adentro por nadie! Cojo con hombres, los beso, los lamo, se las chupo. Voy a bares gays y pienso mis pensamientos gays y marcho en las GFM’s, y _no_ tengo miedo de decir que esto es quién soy.

— ¿GFM’s? — pregunto, cualquier cosa para detener las imágenes mentales de Brendon cogiendo, besando y lamiendo que corrompen mi cerebro.

—Gay Freedom Marches (Marchas de Libertad Gay) — me provee de información, y bueno, nunca he escuchado de esas. Suena un poco muy ambiguo. Brendon se mofa de mí y me mira bajo su nariz. — ¡No voy a adaptarme a los ideales de los demás, y no voy a suprimir una parte esencial de mí mismo para ayudar a heteros opresivos y cerrados-de-mente a que se sientan mejor! No estoy intentando complacer a Nate o a ti o a cualquier hijo de puta. Es quien soy y no lo oculto, pero sigue sin ser un maldito asunto que te compete, y nadie, _nadie_ tiene el derecho de atacarme física o verbalmente por ello.

—Creo que te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo. Si lo promueves abiertamente, se vuelve asunto de las otras personas— señalo, y Brendon tiene pinta que va a golpearme, así que lo dejo ser y agrego, —Aunque puedo ver tu punto, seguro. ¿Te golpearon por eso antes?

—Tres veces, ¿pero quién está contándolas? — me replica antes de sentarse y apoyarse contra la puerta del café, mi cigarrillo temblando en sus dedos. Ha conseguido tener sangre en ellos. Se ve pequeño, solitario y miserable, lleno de contradicciones y no soluciones. Puta madre, ahora siento lástima por él.

—Pensé que San Francisco era bastante tolerante de los gays. O en ciertos lugares al menos.

—Nunca me golpearon en casa. No, fue antes, cuando yo…—su voz se difumina en un suspiro. Lo observo expectantemente, pero niega con la cabeza. —No importa. Nada. —Toma una calada del cigarrillo.

—Fui educado en Las Vegas— ofrezco. —Es muy… seco. Muchas luces parpadeantes. Una de las primeras veces que toqué en público fue cuando Spencer y yo tocamos en la Fremont Street. El mejor lugar es afuera de The Mint. Hubo una vez en donde una mujer nos dio una ficha de casino de cincuenta dólares, debe de haber ganado el premio gordo. Compré un ampli con eso— A esta altura estoy completamente consciente que estoy balbuceando, lo cual solamente pasa cuando me pongo nervioso. No el tipo de nerviosismo que tengo antes de entrevistas o actuaciones en vivo, porque ese siempre está mezclado con terror. Este es el tipo de nerviosismo que surge del sentirme inseguro y rogando que no estar poniéndome a mí mismo en ridículo, que es claramente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Nunca he estado allí, pero suena agradable— ofrece. Las Vegas ni siquiera es tan agradable. Es una ciudad falsa. Rebobina setenta años, y era una docena de casas en el medio de la nada.

—Mira, lamento lo que sucedió— digo porque probablemente es lo que se espera que diga. Parece que mis palabras en Brendon apenas tuvieron impacto, sabiendo al igual que yo que son vacías.

—Imagínate si fueras tú. Que alguien quiere que mueras porque quieres amar mujeres.

—No las amo— lo corrijo. —No amo a nadie.

—¿Coges con ellas?

—Bastante.

—Porque coges con ellas. Sólo finge por un segundo cómo es, e incluso entonces, no estarías cerca de la mierda que he tolerado. Y cada vez que pienso que ha terminado, que ya no tengo que tolerarlo, algo como esto sucede. ¿Por qué cada tipo hetero cree que quiero coger con ellos o convertirlos? ¿Es que ellos quieren coger con todas las mujeres con las que se cruzan? No. Soy selectivo igual que el resto, y ellos ya tienen una cualidad que no quiero: heterosexualidad. Nate es un paranoico y un pedazo de mierda.

—No van a tocar con nosotros por mucho más tiempo. El resto del tour será libre de Nate.

—No es él, es quienes representa. Los millones que son como él.

Me siento a su lado, ofreciéndole mi silencio. El suelo está mojado, humedad llegando a través de la parte trasera de mis jeans. La respiración de Brendon es irregular. —Creo que va a llover— observo.

No dice nada por mucho tiempo, pero puedo sentirle relajarse lentamente. —Sí. Si, parece que va a llover. Ustedes sonaron  realmente bien esta noche.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto, agradecido por el cambio de tema. —Conocí a un tipo que dijo que éramos mierda.

—Sigues teniendo pinta que vas a desmayarte cada vez que te subes al escenario, pero seh. Estuvieron mejor. Quizás te estás acostumbrado a la vida viajando— dice como un experto, y odio el hecho que cualquier persona que está de tour con nosotros puede ver cuán aterrado estoy de las audiencias. Es humillante, por decir lo menos, pero no voy a sentir lástima de mí mismo. Debe ser un infierno despertarse cada maldito día en el mismo círculo de ridiculez porque hay algo hecho mierda en tu cerebro que te hace querer coger tu mismo sexo. Brendon claramente es quien debería y tiene el derecho de pasársela tirado sobre autocompasión. Ya que estamos compitiendo…

El bus de Canadian History arranca, y el sonido del motor chillando me alerta. —Tenemos que irnos— digo, y Brendon tira el resto del cigarrillo. Yo lo levanto y tomo dos caladas rápidas ya que no quiero desperdiciarlo. Brendon me da una mirada asqueada, pero el suelo estaba limpio. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo estaba.

El equipo ha desaparecido en sus respectivos buses en el momento en el que volvemos. Andy está manejando el nuestro. La sala está casi vacía, los chicos decidieron desaparecer por esta tarde. Ya puedo escuchar los regulares ronquidos de Zack. William sigue en la sala y se precipita hacia nosotros, una mirada furiosa en su rostro. — ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Estoy rabioso! ¡Deberíamos llamar a la policía! Deberíamos –

William sigue hablando como una vela Romana, balbuceando más y más sobre la injusticia, intolerancia, habiéndose calentado hasta llegar a un estado absurdo. Me pregunto qué hará William el día que el mundo realmente termine. Porque lo hará, sabes. Definitivamente lo hará, y entonces haber tomado un golpe en la St. Louis no será nada más que un amigable recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo está tu nariz? — pregunta William después de darle a Brendon varios abrazos.

—Estará bien.

—Vamos— murmuro, dándole a William una mirada que le señala que nos deje solos. Parece sorprendido e incluso más molesto, pero Spencer me designó esta tarea y voy a llevarla a cabo. Llevo a Brendon hasta mi nido, haciéndole señas para que se siente en el borde de la cama mientras voy a buscar algo de papel higiénico y un vaso de agua. Se limpia, y me siento a su lado, manteniendo mis ojos en la puerta cerrada. Las sábanas azules huelen al sexo que tuve, un olor desagradable y sudoroso que espero que Brendon no note por la sangre coagulada en su orificio nasal. Tengo que decirle a Pete que organice para mandar las sábanas a lavar.

—Podríamos sabotear el set de Canadian History mañana— le ofrezco con poco entusiasmo.

—Podríamos tirarle una botella a Nate— Brendon sugiere mientras restriega para sacar las últimas manchas de sangre de su cara.

—Buena idea. Y entonces vamos a fingir ignorancia.

—Eso sería agradable— sonríe, ojos mirando abajo. Me sensibilizo ante la visión, intentando no fruncir el ceño ante mi repentino rol del protector de los inocentes. —Entonces lo haremos.

Asiento. —Definitivamente.

Se las arregla para sonreír. —Estás bien. Creí que eras algo como un zombie, pero estás bien cuando decides hablar.

—No decidí nada. Sólo sentía lástima porque te hayan golpeado.

Encoje los hombros. —Lo tomo. Estás bien.

— **Grazie** — murmuro, y Brendon sonríe abiertamente antes de hacer un gesto de dolor y volver a tocar gentilmente su nariz. Está hinchada, pero al menos ahora hace juego con sus labios naturalmente hinchados. El bus empieza a moverse, y lentamente nos balanceamos hacia la izquierda, derecha, izquierda mientras Andy toma el turno.

—Es una linda  habitación la que tienes aquí— observa Brendon. —Supongo que tenemos razones para estar celosos.

—¿Joe está hablando mierda de mí a mis espaldas?

—Joe y todos los demás.

—Ah—. Tanto por la lealtad. No entiendo por qué Spencer tiene que mantener las apariencias. Nosotros cuatro nunca seremos amigos como una vez lo fuimos, y dolerá menos si ya lo admitiéramos.

—La forma en la que se hablan el uno al otro, no lo sé, hombre. Estoy algo sorprendido que sean compañeros de banda y no enemigos.

Me levanto y le abro la puerta a Brendon. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Ninguna, supongo. Ninguna— concluye, captando la indirecta y saliendo. Hay cuatro literas en las dos paredes, agrupadas en dos. Brendon va a la suya, justo al lado de mi puerta, la más alta a la izquierda. — **Spasiba** por el cigarrillo— susurra calladamente y sube. Yo cierro la puerta y me sumerjo en un mar de sábanas sucias.

 

* * *

 

No sé cómo me convenció de hacer esto. No soy esta clase de persona, pero supongo que él lo es. Llevo mi rebelión al papel, pero los libros nunca empezaron revoluciones. La gente lo hizo. La gente sigue haciéndolo. Y aparentemente, también botellas de Coca.

Siento una mezcla de incrédula, mareante y aniñada desobediencia mientras encuentro a Pete y Zack siguiendo el set de Canadian History desde un lado del escenario. Le digo a Pete que Joe está teniendo una crisis de diva y que Zack va a tener que entretenerlo. Los dos se apresuran, y yo silbo casualmente aunque nadie puede escucharme bajo el sonido de la música. Los chicos del equipo de Canadian History están en el otro lado del escenario. Si me paro en las sombras de aquí, nadie me verá.

—Hey

Mis ojos se posan en Brendon, quien se ve nervioso pero está casi saltando de su escondite con entusiasmo. — ¿Quieres tirarla?— me pregunta y me pasa la botella vacía. Cuando hablamos sobre esto anoche, sólo estaba hablando. No tenía intenciones de llevar a cabo nada de lo que dije.

Tomo la botella, sintiéndola pesada en mi mano. Jon no está en nuestro lado del escenario, pero Tom sí lo está. Aunque está concentrado en el escenario. No me importaría tener otra botella para tirarle a Jon. Rompió su promesa y habló sobre lo de Brendon. Pero Nate es el criminal, Jon es un simple cómplice. Dejo escapar una respiración profunda y siento mariposas en mi estómago. Mierda. Puta madre. Mierda. Dejo que mis ojos se posen en la figura de Nate tocando la batería.

—Tú la tiras— mascullo y le paso de nuevo la botella a Brendon.

—No, tú la tiras.

—Tú la tiras.

—¿Estás seguro? — pregunta, lame su labio. Su nariz ya no está hinchada, pero se están formando moretones en la piel que rodea el área de impacto. Asiento nerviosamente, verificando que no hay nadie a la vista. Esto es demente. No hay una chance de matar a Nate con una botella de vidrio en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Brendon intenta respirar de forma pareja. —Okay. Okay, allá voy. Sólo una oportunidad. Okay. Uf.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—Definitivamente puedo hacerlo. Sí. Allá voy. —Brendon me lanza una mirada, y por un segundo, estoy seguro que estamos locos, el marica y yo. Pero el rostro de Brendon sigue mostrando signos de la pelea, y me concentro en el por qué estoy haciendo esto: mi banda, mi equipo, mi tour. Sólo porque quiero.

Brendon corre unos pasos para impulsarse antes de tirar la botella por el aire. Sostengo mi respiración mientras golpea un lado de la cabeza de Nate. El baterista se resbala de la banqueta en frente de siete mil personas. La banda deja de tocar y sus ayudantes llegan corriendo, y Tom mira a su alrededor, conmocionado y confundido, y carcajadas están haciendo su camino por mi garganta. Esta tiene que ser la mierda más divertida que he visto en-

— ¡Mierda, vámonos!— Brendon ruega, toma mi mano y me arrastra detrás de él, y desaparecemos de uno de los lados del escenario y entramos al laberinto de la zona tras bambalinas. Empiezo a reírme histéricamente mientras intento no golpear mis pies contra los suyos, y él aferra su agarre mientras ríe conmigo, viendo por sobre su hombro con ojos salvajes llenos de picardía.

Encontramos las puertas que nos guían a la salida del edificio, y repentinamente estamos detrás del estadio, la risa deleitada de Brendon rebotando en las paredes y volviendo a nosotros en la oscurecida tarde. Mi propia risa se mezcla con la suya pero es más monótona y apagada. — ¡Santa mierda, santa mierda!— exclama Brendon, saltando unas cuantas veces. Sus cejas están elevadas, acercándose a la línea de su cabello. — ¡¿Puedes creer que acabamos de hacer eso?!— Su rostro y voz muestra más emoción que lo que los míos en los últimos dos años juntos. No sé cómo hace eso, pero me asombra.

No puedo evitar sentir que su energía infinita se vierte en mí, haciéndome casi feliz. —No puedo. Tenemos que actuar como si nada, como si no supiéramos nada.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Okay, ten— Brendon se apresura, buscando entre sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos. Pone uno entre sus labios y me pasa otro. —Hemos estado aquí fumando todo el tiempo. No sabemos nada.

—Bien— coincido rápidamente, y empezamos a fumar los cigarrillos, inhalando rápido para que parezca que hemos estado aquí por más tiempo. Y, como es de esperar, la seguridad del estadio se apresura por la puerta un minuto más tarde, mirando alrededor frenético.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto casualmente. Brendon baja su mirada, y sé que está ocultando su rostro para intentar que no vean que está a punto de partirse de risa.

— ¿Ha pasado alguien por aquí recién? ¿Alguien apurado?

—No. No lo creo. Brendon, ¿has visto a alguien?

Brendon aclara su garganta. —No. Sólo yo y Ry, fumando nuestros cigarrillos, hablando sobre… cosas.

—Seh, muchas cosas.

Los guardias se nos quedan mirando pero vuelven a entrar. Pero aún no ha acabado, y cinco minutos más tarde Nate y el manager de Canadian History, Dan, salen del edificio. Nate tiene una jodida toalla empapada en el lado de su cabeza. Puede que haya una mancha rojiza, y caigo en cuenta que probablemente causamos un daño apropiado. Nate se ve igual de furioso que estaba ayer, y señala hacia Brendon y dice, — ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

Brendon eleva sus cejas, su cara siendo una de inocencia perfecta.

Arrugo en entrecejo y miro al manager. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Dan aclara su garganta incómodamente. —Nate acaba de ser golpeado por, eh… una botella. Durante el set. Parece que vino de uno de los lados del escenario.

—No, mierda—jadeo. —Wow, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, ¡vamos!— Nate ladra, ojos parpadeando peligrosamente.

— ¡Está bien!— Dan se apresura a decir calmadamente. —Spencer fue lo suficientemente amable para completar las últimas dos canciones, lo que pareció gustarle al público. Ahora está en el escenario. ¿No sabes nada sobre esto?

—Hombre, no. Brendon y yo hemos estado aquí en los últimos veinte minutos o algo así. No hemos visto a nadie.

— ¡¿Estás mintiendo por él?!— me ladra Nate. Y sí, supongo que eso estoy haciendo.

—Realmente no tengo nada que ver con esto, aunque supongo que podría ser una señal de Dios— dice Brendon fríamente. Nate toma dos pasos amenazadores hacia Brendon, pero rápidamente entro al angosto espacio entre los dos hombres.

—Okay, ¿en serio? Necesitas retroceder e irte a la mierda— maldigo. Puedo sentir la respiración de Brendon contra mi cuello.

—Esto no está pasando, esto— suelta Nate, manos en puño.

Su manager toma su brazo, descorriéndolo, susurrándole, — ¡Ese es Ryan jodido Ross! ¡ _El_ Ryan Ross! Hombre, no puedes joder con él. ¿Estás loco? — Nate le responde con un ahogado murmuro consistiendo en las palabras “coger” y “maricas”. Dan empieza a conducirlo a otra parte, desafiando, —Okay, no sabes nada. ¡Te creemos! ¡Ten un buen show esta noche!

— ¡Gracias! — digo y lo saludo con la mano. La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Dejo escapar un suspiro y me doy vuelta hacia Brendon, quien está sonriendo con malicia. Nos salvamos totalmente de eso.

— _Gracias_ — dice Brendon en voz baja con una sonrisa cálida que alcanza a sus ojos y casi los hace resplandecer.

—No pro; acabas de decir gracias.

Sonríe. —Okay, sí. Puedo decir gracias, pero sólo lo digo si realmente, realmente lo digo en serio. Guardado para ocasiones especiales.

Soy una ocasión especial. Humedezco mis labios nerviosamente y me concentro en un tacho de basura en la distancia. — ¿Entonces por qué la porquería extranjera?

—Pienso que me hace más interesante. No soy muy interesante, así que tienes que hacer algo, ¿verdad?

Es lo suficientemente interesante sin eso.

Pete viene a buscarnos apenas después. Brendon tiene que ir a armar nuestro engranaje. Pete mira entre nosotros como si supiera, pero sólo encojemos los hombros. Pete también nota que Joe no estaba teniendo una crisis de diva aunque yo aclamé que tenía una. —Técnicamente, él _es_ una constante actuación de diva— discuto. Brendon me guiña un ojo mientras se va con Pete a su camino. Por suerte, Pete no lo nota.

El estadio está rodeado de una verja alta de metal, en la cual detrás hay una calle, y miro a la gente caminar en el otro lado, viviendo sus vidas, preocupándose de sus propios asuntos. En este lado, es una selva despiadada, y hoy, pude devolver la mordida. Río entre dientes mientras repito la botella golpeando a Nate una y otra y otra y otra vez.

— ¿Ryan?

Me espabilo de mis preciosos pensamientos y veo a Jon. Sigue estando sudado de su set, camiseta empapada. Dejo caer mi cigarrillo, y lo piso. —Jon, hey. Escuché lo que pasó. Eso apesta, hombre.

—Seh. Mira, todos están realmente molestos, y yo, ¿tú realmente no sabes nada sobre lo que sucedió?— Su voz suena levemente desesperada. Me ve como si fuera a decirle la verdad. Sí que tiene coraje. Tiene un puto coraje.

—No sé nada. Pero si escucho algo, te lo diré. Lo prometo.

Como él prometió que no diría las putas tendencias de Brendon con el resto del mundo. Me apuñala por la espalda, yo apuñalo la suya. Sólo si hubiéramos tenido dos botellas y Jon hubiera estado en nuestro lado del escenario. No me gusta que se burlen de mí, y él me mintió en la cara. Él-

—Mira, tengo que irme— digo duramente.

—Bien, okay. ¿Vamos a trabajar un poco más de nuestra música mañana?

Su voz es completamente sincera. Nuestra música. La música que Jon y yo hemos creado. Era hermosa, pero eso no significa que nosotros somos algo hermoso. Toma el ejemplo de Lennon-McCartney, Simon-Garfunkel. Música hermosa, músicos mutualmente resentidos detrás de eso.

—Veré si tengo tiempo— le informo, y dejo a Jon afuera en el frío.

No tengo que lanzarle una botella a Jon para saber que le he golpeado fuerte. Me topo contra un apurado Brendon entre bambalinas, y me da la sonrisa más grande que he visto. Instantáneamente le devuelvo la sonrisa, mirando por sobre mi hombro por donde ha desaparecido con un rollo de cinta americana.

A veces ganas, a veces pierdes. Ahora mismo, siento que he ganado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi gran beta, mi querida Kohai, a uno de mis mejores amigos; y a todas las personas que me apoyaron el grupo de WhatsApp y de Facebook de Ryden. ¡Esto es para ustedes! He de agregar, también, mis disculpas por el retraso de actualización; entre mi querida ayudante y yo nos las arreglamos para traducir y corregir lo más rápido que podemos con clases entre medio.  
> Además, si alguien encuentra un error, ¿podría avisarme?  
> ¡Gracias por los kudos!


	5. Insignificantes Ladrones

**Vol. 1: Sobre las vías  
I**

**Capítulo 5** : Insignificantes Ladrones

Jon le pide disculpas a todo el grupo en nuestro día libre en Cleverland. El resto del equipo de Canadian History pasa el rato detrás de él en el atareado hall del hotel, fingiendo ignorar nuestra existencia. Spencer se concentra en leer el mensaje que estaba esperando por él cuando llegamos, sus ojos revisando la corta nota una y otra vez, probablemente venía de sus padres, diciéndole que no se olvide su aniversario este año. Estoy contento de no tener a nadie respirándome en el cuello.

Jon es solemne mientras se dirige a nosotros —Hablo de parte de todos,Nate incluido, cuando digo que lamento lo que sucedió en St Louis. Perdió el control, pero estoy seguro que eso no es una excusa. Seguimos teniendo tres shows con ustedes, queremos disfrutarlos en un animado espíritu, y aunque nadie sabe lo que pasó en Indianópolis anoche, estoy seguro que Nate aprendió su lección. Así que espero que ya no pase nada más— Joe concluye y nos lanza una mirada significativa a todos.

Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, exceptuando a Joe quien nunca se vengaría por un compañero gay. Incluso Brent podría haber tomado la botella entre sus manos porque adora andar jodiendo a la gente.

—Por eso, lo sentimos. Espero que puedan aceptar nuestra disculpa. Especialmente tú, Brendon.

Brendon asiente con aire de gravedad, pero me lanza una mirada que claramente dice que no se está tragando la mierda que Jon está diciendo. Le envío una mirada que le dice a Brendon que mejor no haga nada, y Brendon sonríe, agradecido y cálido como si fuera el único que lo entiende. Bueno, no lo hago pero nosotros los extranjeros* nos mantenemos unidos.

Después que Jon se haya ido, pasamos el rato en el salón del hotel con todo el equipo y algunas chicas, y nos han dado algún tipo de solidaridad para acordar un gran imbécil. Menospreciamos a Nate y hacemos bromas sobre el nivel de IQ de los bateristas, ante la molestia de Spencer, quien se ve agitado. Con razón, con este puto tour loco. Los moretones de Brendon están en el punto en donde no van a agravarse y lentamente se desvanecerán.

No estamos molestos porque Nate llamó a Brendon un chupapijas. Estamos molestos porque uno de los nuestros se metió en una pelea.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Jon para hacer la paz, no invitamos a Canadian History para que salga con nosotros. Una furgoneta está esperándonos afuera del hotel para llevarnos a la fiesta que alguien está dando por nosotros. No es en una discoteca, sino en una mansión de campo que queda a veinte minutos. La única razón por la cual estoy eligiendo esto en vez de incubar en mi habitación de hotel es porque Brendon insistió que fuera con él. Dejó en claro que sólo iría si yo iba también, y bueno, el chico tiene que ver el mundo un poco, ¿o no?.

William ha cubierto los moretones de Brendon con algo de maquillaje, y no puedo creer que William no es el gay, especialmente cuando se toma media hora para decidir qué usar, causando que lleguemos tarde.

Spencer decide unirse a nosotros en el último minuto. Es nuestra noche libre, y no tenemos muchas de este tipo en tour. Se frota las manos y dice que es una noche distinta a las otras.

La mansión es enorme. Estacionamos la furgoneta en el frente, y nos están esperando. La gente –chicos, chicas, hippies, rockeros, amantes de la música, borrachos, drogados, jóvenes, hermosos, vestidos, apenas vestidos, y todo entre medio- se nos avalancha, agarrándonos de los brazos y tironeándonos; diciendo —¡Bienvenidos! — y, —¡Oh por Dios! —, y —Joe, ¿puedo tocar tu cabello? — Alguien acaba de gritar. Brendon se gira hacia mí con una mirada estupefacta en sus ojos, y me encojo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Somos la atracción principal en esta fiesta.

La casa está llena de gente. Tres pasos en el vestíbulo, ya tengo una bebida en mi mano y alguien me está ofreciendo cocaína. La mano de Spencer se posa en mi hombro. —Ryan, sabes cuánto la coca te arruina.

—Seh— admito de mala gana, y el chico pregunta, —¿Estás seguro?

Asiento, y espero que Brendon no sea del tipo que baila, porque yo no lo soy. Nah, sólo necesitamos un par de cervezas y –

—¡Yo quiero un poco! — se ofrece Brendon, sonriéndole al tipo de la cocaína.

—Genial, hombre— responde el tipo con una sonrisa relajada y los dos salen disparados, yo observo a Brendon con asombro.

Le dejo ir. Brendon es un niño; merece divertirse un poco. Okay, tal vez tenemos probablemente la misma edad, pero sigue siendo un niño cuando se trata de rock y nuestra forma de vivir. La coca puede que sea para él.

Pete tiene dos chicas a su alrededor, y se ve asombrado. Todo el mundo ahora está caminando hacia diferentes direcciones, y Pete ve a su alrededor, alarmado, llamándonos, —¡Chicos! Chicos, recuerden que tenemos que irnos a las-

No escucho el resto de su oración mientras Spencer y yo nos dirigimos a las puertas que nos llevan afuera, justo a la piscina. Chicas  desnudas están chapoteando en el agua, y hasta Spencer pasa un mal rato intentando dejar de mirarlas. Sonríe como si él fuera parte de alguna gran broma, en donde sabe el remate y nadie más lo sabe. Algunos músicos locales están allí, y termino emborrachándome con Eric Carmen de The Raspberries. Sigo esperando que Brendon vuelva. No toma media hora drogarse con coca. Y no me abandonaría, ¿Verdad? Me pidió que viniera para mantenerlo en compañía. ¿ En dónde demonios está?

—Los uniformes que combinan crean un sentimiento de unidad— explica Eric, intentando justificar lo comercial de su banda y su actitud de los sesenta. Hay una gran diferencia entre un grupo y una banda. De igual forma, él es un artista acabado. Estoy sobre él musical e intelectualmente hablando. Soy el puto escritor de canciones de The Followers. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que este tipo vio a una chica desmayarse en la fila de adelante, mientras gritaba su nombre? ¿Nunca? Para mí eso fue ayer.

—Discúlpame— digo y lo abandono en donde está. Spencer me llama, pero se las va a poder arreglar solo. Las chicas están sobre él, y quizás hoy él consiga superar a esa pelotuda*. Haley ni siquiera era tan linda.

Brendon me encuentra antes que lo pueda buscar. Conozco este tipo de fiestas, pero creí que él y yo íbamos a tomarnos un par de cervezas, buscar un rincón silencioso y hablar, rememorando nuestra victoria con la bebida. Se reiría de mis chistes estúpidos, me diría como cree que estoy bien. Se siente como el mejor elogio que me han dicho en todo el año. Y él estaría allí no por mi despliegue publicitario o mi fama, sino porque él lo quiere, incluso si él sabe que soy puras palabras y nada más. Incluso si ha visto mis manos temblando antes de subir a un escenario. No le importaría.

Apenas me ve, se choca contra mí y después sigue caminando. —Bren, hey— lo detengo tomando su muñeca, y gira la cabeza para verme. Puedo sentir su pulso bajo de las puntas de mis dedos, una velocidad acelerada que hace eco a través de su piel caliente.

Se limpia el rostro e intenta concentrarse. —¡Ryan! Mierda, hombre. — Está tropezando a lo grande. —Es de esa forma, ya sabes, de esa forma..

—  Ah ajá— Coincido y lo suelto.

—¡Fiesta de puta madre! ¡Te veo en el otro lado!— emite y se apresura.

Todas las personas presentes quieren pasar tiempo conmigo. El único chico con el que quiero estar, no quiere.  


* * *

La furgoneta en la que vinimos parece un insecto negro en la entrada para los automóviles. La mansión. Algo entre medio. Observo eso desde el largo ventanal del tercer piso, y una mujer desnuda cruza el césped hasta la señalización del estacionamiento. Se ríe, y da vueltas con una botella de champagne en su mano,  su largo cabello volando con el viento, sus pechos sin cubrir rebotando. Un hombre desnudo la persigue. Miro más de cerca, y estoy casi seguro que el hombre es Brent. Intento no resoplar. Corren alrededor de la furgoneta, aparentando ser insectos pequeños rodeando uno grande.

Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarme con la biblioteca oscura. Me sirvo una bebida y me siento en el alféizar, disfrutando el silencio relativo. Pero aún puedo escuchar la fiesta, en unos pisos más abajo. Sé que debería estar allí. Sé que somos la atracción principal. Estamos en la piscina, estamos en la sala de pool, estamos en todos lados, [ellos] están en todos lados, y es una de esas noches que vas a recordar y decir “¡Dios! ¿Te acuerdas de esa loca noche en donde nosotros…?”

Pero estoy en la biblioteca con el silencio, la bebida, y mi mejor amigo.

—Dame una canción— dice Spencer, sentado a mi lado en el alféizar.

— _Billy, Don’t Be A Hero…_

—No ese tipo de canción— dice, pero de igual forma nos reímos. Tiene acomodado mi cuaderno abierto en su regazo, y empieza a leer, entrecerrando los ojos para leer en la luz de luna. —¿Es eso…soeño?

Me inclino hacia él.—Sueño.

—Tu caligrafía es una mierda— sonríe feliz, pero sigue leyendo, extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

—No me queda ninguno— admito.

—Mis reservas también se acabaron. Dios, no puedo creer que somos así de famosos y aún no tenemos hierba.

—Sólo lee la letra, ¿sí? Quiero tu opinión mientras estás de buen humor.

—¡Estoy de buen humor casi todo el tiempo! — argumenta.

—No, en realidad no lo estás.

Sólo se ríe entre dientes, y le sirvo una bebida en un vaso elegante de vidrio que encontramos en la habitación del lado. Quería que Spencer anduviera de fiesta como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero cuando se deshizo de las chicas y me preguntó si quería desaparecer, no podría haber dicho que sí más rápido. Realmente patético, pero no se está haciendo cargo como yo. Sigue sonriendo como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

Es reconfortante. Spencer sigue disfrutando mi compañía. Había empezado a pensar que no lo hacía.

Spencer tararea y asiente, deja escapar un par de “eh’s”, y yo observo por la ventana a nuestra furgoneta insecto. La casa está llena de gente, pero sus autos no están en el frente. En realidad no sé en donde hay nada, el lugar es demasiado grande para darme cuenta cuando estoy borracho. Tal vez los autos están en la parte de atrás. O tal vez todos viven aquí. Tal vez esta casa es un lugar mágico en donde todos se mantienen hermosos, todo el mundo es joven, el suplemento de sustancias es inacabable, y la fiesta nunca, nunca termina. Tal vez este es ese lugar. Bueno, es un infierno del cielo.

Spencer dice, —Esto es algo bueno. Tipo… es de un inocente criminal, o quizás un esclavo. O las dos cosas. El narrador tiene un voz potente. ¿Tienes alguna melodía en tu cabeza para esto?

—Voy a escribir música alrededor de eso. O lo haremos. Quizás.

—Brent va a demandar un solo de bajo— Spencer se ríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida. —Y Joe intentará robar la atención del show, como siempre.

—¿Y qué tal un solo de batería?

—Creí que eso estaba sin que te lo dijera— sonríe. —Aunque, esta parte. _El fuego para sobrevivir y desafiar [lo] que titilea en los ojos marrones_. Es demasiado vago y detallado. ¿De quién son esos ojos marrones? No habla de nadie específico hasta esa parte. Sólo logra que se deje de lado la idea principal, hace que la canción pase de ser puras ideas abstractas de libertad y derechos a una canción sobre alguna chica.

—Voy a trabajar en eso— prometo, y me devuelve el cuaderno. Golpeteo la tapa nerviosamente. Ojos marrones. Ojos marrones. —Esta fiesta es buena para nosotros. Necesitamos un recreo de nosotros mismos.

Spencer asiente por el énfasis, ni siquiera intenta reclamar que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos porque en algún lugar muy profundo, esta banda sigue estando llena de amor. Supongo que hasta los más positivos se cansan, y no es una sorpresa desde que la tensión en el bus se está volviendo más y más insoportable, ahora incluso siguiéndonos en el escenario. Las galletas saladas de Brent y el micro propio de Joe siempre fueron soluciones temporales. Pete lo va a solucionar. Es su trabajo, pero no estoy seguro si quiero que lo haga. La banda está empezando a sentirse más y más como un hijo adoptivo que nunca aprendí a considerar como propio.

—Es una noche hermosa. El mundo es increíble, ¿no lo crees?— reflexiona Spencer felizmente.

—No sé qué te fumaste, pero quiero un poco.

—En serio— insiste. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Seh, también te quiero. —Me sonríe, y me apretuja el hombro. Lo miro. —Esto es incómodo.

Rueda sus ojos.

Risas se derraman a través de las puertas dobles de la biblioteca, las cuales se abren repentinamente, y un hombre y una chica tropiezan al entrar. La chica lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, y yo los regaño, —Oigan, si no van a invitarnos a participar, encuentren otro lugar—. La pareja empieza a reírse nerviosamente, y se disculpan mientras se van, las puertas se mantienen abiertas. El ruido de la fiesta nos llega más fuerte que antes, las luces del corredor colándose dentro de la biblioteca y formando largas sombras entre nosotros, burlándose de mí al querer mantenernos en la oscuridad.

—Puedes ir si quieres— le digo a Spencer. —No me va a importar.

—Nah, estoy feliz aquí. Creo que de alguna forma superé estas fiestas, ¿sabes? Tienes que crecer alguna vez. Pasar página, tomar responsabilidades. No estoy para este tipo de fiestas.

Solía estarlo. Yo también solía estarlo, cuando los círculos eran más pequeños. Ya no conozco a nadie.

—Me vendría bien fumarme un porro— concluyo de repente. —Brendon me debe uno. Voy a buscar uno, y a reavivar la fiesta—. Si puedo encontrarlo. Si no está demasiado drogado. —Podría venir y pasar el tiempo con nosotros. Podría. ¿Te importaría? —pregunto, y Spencer niega con la cabeza. Me he dado cuenta que se llevan bien, Brendon y Spencer. Eso es bueno. No es como si Spencer pudiera comprender a Brendon como yo lo haría si así quisiera. No creo que Brendon le diría a Spencer las cosas que me ha dicho a mí. Miro el alrededor de la biblioteca, y ladeo mi cabeza, sintiendo el repentino silbido del alcohol en mi sistema. —Me gusta esta biblioteca. Podríamos ser los Tres Mosqueteros si Brendon viene. Mira, voy a ir a buscarlo. Si no te importa.

Salgo en mi búsqueda por encontrarle en algún lugar de esta gigante mansión, los pisos son enormes, y es casi como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Brendon me invitó. Será algo muy descortés si él no planea pasar tiempo conmigo, por elputo amor de Dios. El corredor está decorado con pinturas y estatuas de dioses griegos o romanos. Nunca supe la diferencia entre Venus y Minerva. O Afrodita. Quien sea.

Desciendo por un tramo de escaleras y finalmente estoy en una espaciosa sala de estar en el piso principal. Todos los sofás están ocupados, enojadas improvisaciones de guitarra se escuchan entre media docena de personas hablando, mezclándose entre las conversaciones de cien, doscientas personas. Se volvió más salvaje desde que llegamos. Las chicas están bailando sin camisetas, sudor cayendo entre sus pechos, bajando por sus estómagos, entre sus ombligos. Líneas de polvo blando desaparecen de mesas de café, y el alcohol viaja de botellas a venas. No puedo ver a nadie de nuestro equipo en el vestíbulo, y entonces me encamino, sintiendo como puedo ver a todos a través de un vidrio. Reconozco una cara familiar en la habitación siguiente.

—¡Andy! Hey, ¿has visto a Brendon?

Andy está en el sofá con una chica de pelo rosa, le está contando una historia mientras se ríe y grita —¡No hay forma que eso sea real!  
  
Andy dice, —¡Estaba con William!

—¡Ryan! —dice la de pelo rosado, —¡Ryan, únete a nosotros!

—Estoy buscando a uno de los nuestros.

—Oh, estará bien. Vamos, cariño, ¡siéntate con nosotros! O si quieres ir a algún lugar más privado…

Me tomo un segundo para mirarla y sonrío borrachamente. —¡Audrey! Hey, ¡tu cabello!

—¡Es rosa! —dice con entusiasmo. La conozco, pero no estoy seguro si cogí con ella. Quizás. Probablemente. Seguramente lo recordaría, ¿verdad? Ella es una de las fanáticas que todo el mundo conoce. Es famosa a su manera.

Audrey tiene el hábito de Jac de maquillarse excesivamente, pero es una hermosa mujer con ojos pintados con delineador, una nariz angosta y mejillas levemente hundidas, su cabello es como la melena de un león con franjas rosas y rubias. Su ropa apenas la cubre, ha ocupado la posición de gusano y yo soy el pez. Somos todos peces cuando ella entra en la habitación. Alguien alguna vez dijo que todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de la chica que inspiró a Keith a escribir _Ruby Tuesday_. Andy aferra su agarre en sus hombros como si realmente pudiera conservarla, y Audrey me sonríe, grande y feliz y rosada. La novia de Andy tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar preocupada por las fanáticas de espíritu libre. —Andy dijo que tal vez yo y unas chicas más podríamos tener espacio en el autobús

—Oh, no puedo prometerte eso. Quizás. No sé. Posiblemente. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Quisiéramos ir hasta Detroit. Le prometí a David que íbamos a ser parte de su equipo allí.

—Seh, ¡bien! Hombre. Mierda, me olvidé que estaba de gira por aquí ahora. ¿Cómo está ese bastardo inglés?

—Fabuloso— ronronea. Le digo que hable con Pete, y que tiene mi bendición. Vamos a estar en Detroit en un par de días, y Joe va a estar entusiasmado de tener un par de chicas con nosotros. Puede que hasta acabe cerca de mí cuando podría orquestar una orgía en las habitaciones de hotel. —Ryan, quédate— dice Audrey con un puchero.

Andy ha estado intentando tirarle los palos* a ella por, tal vez, una hora. No soy lo suficientemente desalmado para que lo haya hecho para nada. Es más de lo que Brent o Joe harían. Me niego a su invitación, y Andy me señala en dónde fue la última vez que vio a William. Circulo alrededor de la habitación, rechazando coños, alcohol, un trío, una variedad de drogas y un sinfín de invitaciones para que me siente y conversa con gente que no conozco, pero todos me conocen a mí.

En todas las habitaciones, las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, pero no es suficiente para deshacerse del sudor y el humo, y después de un round, decido fijarme en la siguiente habitación. El olor a sudor se mezcla con el de sexo antes que mis ojos se puedan acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Parece un nido de hormigas por la forma en la que todos se mueven sobre alguien más, enredados. Una chica se corre, sus gemidos haciendo el sonido más fuerte. Todo el mundo está desnudo. Todas las superficies están tomadas; los sofás, las mesas, y se están besando, tocando, lamiendo y probando un poco de todo. Definitivamente estoy demasiado abrigado para esta orgía. Ingreso, la piel desnuda desenfocándose en mis ojos. Es lento y sensual, rápido y duro sólo con los hombres y las mujeres que están llegando al orgasmo. La esquina al fondo está iluminada con una luz rojiza por una camiseta que fue lanzada sobre una lámpara. Allí veo a Joe, con tres chicas alrededor de su sillón. La pelirroja está chupándole la pija. Está en pedo*. Me refriego los ojos, quitando una mano que estaba yendo a mi cremallera. La habitación es irreal, pero no es la primera que he visto en mi extraordinaria carrera.

—Joe— grito con fuerza, y Joe descorre su cabeza de estar intercambiado un beso con una de sus chicas. Le siguen haciendo una mamada, y presiona la cabeza de la chica hacia más abajo con su palma, elevando sus caderas levemente.

—Trágala, cariño— murmura antes que su cabeza caiga hacia la izquierda, sus párpados cayendo. —¿Hmm?

Intento no verlo. No quiero ver cómo le hacen un pete a Joe, incluso si unas cuántas veces en mi vida he entrado y estaba cogiendo, y vice versa; incluso si una vez cogimos con esas chicas al mismo tiempo en nuestro primer tour. Eso esuvo bueno, todavía éramos amigos, nos reímos de ello y llamamos a las chicas putas. Fue caliente ver cómo se cogían a esa chica mientras yo lo hacía con su amiga.

Pero este es un nuevo mundo, yo soy un desastre emborrachado y él es un rey de solos de guitarra drogado, y puedo sentir mis interiores retorcerse como serpientes por el solo hecho de estar aquí y ver en qué se convirtió. En qué volvimos a estas chicas.

No me acuerdo por qué vine aquí. Era algo importante. Algo rosado. —¡Audrey está aquí! Seh, hombre, está aquí. Y ella y las chicas quieren venirse con nosotros hasta Detroit.

—Dulceeeee— gime. Puede que no me haya entendido. Estoy casi seguro que Joe y yo no hemos hablado en dos días.

—¿Has visto por aquí a William? ¿O a Brendon?

Niega con la cabeza. —Búscate un par de chicas, Ross. También busca un par para Smith. Quizás no estarías tan tenso si lo hicieras.

Le lanzo una mirada. —Gracias por el consejo.

Cuando dejo la habitación, mi pene está erecto, presionando contra mi muslo con demanda. Me consigo una bebida y escucho que algunos chicos están tocando música en el segundo piso. Parece un reto decente, entonces intento acercarme, la gente enjambrándose cada vez más a mi alrededor, y tal vez mi empalme está se contornea por sobre la tela muy poco disimulado, pero no me importa. Encuentro a William y, sorprendentemente, a Pete, quien está jodido. Una fiesta como esta parece ser suficiente para que abandone su papel de nuestro jefe y empiece a beber, coger y consumir drogas hasta que vomite atrás de un sofá de algún lugar. Pete tiene la guitarra, y las chicas están cantando al unísono, fuera de tono. Es una de nuestras canciones. Mis palabras. Mis sentimientos. Ellos toman todo eso y lo moldean, lo malinterpretan. Es una habitación llena de ladrones insignificantes.

—¿En dónde está Brendon?— le pregunto a William, y señala al balcón.

—Sí, ¡ _soy_ de Géminis! ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Pete se ríe con una de las chicas.

Son casi las tres de la mañana y ha empezado a llover afuera. El aire está entre ser cálido y helado, pero es refrescante. El balcón es grande, no veo a Brendon mientras camino hacia la baranda, me inclino en ella y observo a la piscina debajo, llena de gente. Me giro y enfoco mis ojos a la esquina oscura del balcón, en donde Brendon está con algún tipo.

Cierro mis ojos. Concentración. Debo concentrarme. Los vuelvo a abrir.

Se están besando acaloradamente. Las manos de Brendon están en el pelo del tipo. Escucho la húmeda forma en la que sus lenguas se encuentran y sus labios se chocan. El chico es más alto que él, casi de mi estatura pero más musculoso, con un cuello más grueso y manos largas. Brendon está arrinconado, atrapado, empujando su entrepierna hacia adelante. El tipo murmura algo en una voz grave y llena de hormonas, y Brendon le responde con un susurrante, —Si…—. Suena excitado. Apenas tengo escalofríos. El hombre se mueve para chupar el cuello de Brendon, acunando su entrepierna, y yo miro como los ojos de Brendon se agitan cerrados, y se mueve contra la presión que está haciendo el contrario en pequeños movimientos balanceantes.

Quito la mirada, restriego mis ojos, deseando estar más borracho. Me paseo por allí. Brendon no me ve. Sigo empalmado.

No he sido invitado a mirar este espectáculo. Tengo que irme. No estoy interesado en ver a Brendon-

Gime, y mi pecho se estrecha. Rápidamente vuelvo adentro en donde está el canto fuera de tono y risas, aceptando el porro que una chica ágilmente me ofrece. Un porro es un porro. No importa. Brendon está ahí afuera, encontró un chico que hace lo que hablar conmigo un millón de veces mejor.

Entro al primer baño que encuentro. Cierro con llave, enciendo el porro con manos temblorosas, me apoyo en la pared y dejo que se sostenga en mis labios. Inhalo. Es fuerte. Fumo mucho demasiado rápido, y termino tosiendo. Absorbo otra calada y cierro mis ojos. Mi mente es un remolino. Mis manos se derriban, desabrocho mis jeans, y saco mi pene erecto. El porro tiembla entre mis labios mientras mis gemidos se abren paso por mi garganta, mi puño haciendo un borroso movimiento de arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo arribabajo, leve giro allí, y mis dedos aprietan mi ardiente carne. Me vengo instantáneamente. Me estremezco por la fuerza, mis caderas inclinadas hacia mi mano, pene sacudiéndose.

—Ay, mierda, mierda— suspiro en la euforia que le sigue a mi liberación. El porro cae de mis labios. Intento limpiar mi mano en una toalla, pero en vez de eso termino en mis rodillas, vomitando en el inodoro.

* * *

Las mujeres no tenían permiso para estar en los barcos por la superstición, pero eso no es tan cierto en los tours de autobús. Las mujeres son muy bienvenidas aquí, o al menos chicas como Audrey, Meryl y Louvre. Ya han elegido a su objetivo. Las groupies suelen hacer eso. No les hago caso porque no estoy solo. No necesito ninguna de ellas corriendo en círculos a mí alrededor, llamándome cariño y dándome mamadas y haciéndome sentir como si fuera la cosa más especial en este lado del universo. Louvre, quién aclama ser francesa canadiense pero estoy casi seguro que puedo escuchar un acento tejano abajo de eso, eligió a Brent. Audrey, quién desilusionó a Andy, ha elegido a Joe. Meryl se está dando cuenta lentamente que Spencer no se está poniendo cómodo con ella, lo que significa que va a coger con alguno del equipo por los siguientes dos días.

El equipo sigue guardando las cosas en el autobús después de nuestro show en Cleveland. Los dejamos haciendo eso y nos llevamos a las chicas, quienes se pasaron el show animándonos cerca del escenario, y volvieron para comenzar una fiesta. Sus voces animadas, excitadas y femeninas se sienten como una ola de aire fresco, y aunque me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y no digo nada, tengo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Su presencia reconfortante está haciendo maravillas con mi resaca. Pete camina hasta donde estoy y se arrodilla, dándome una mirada confidencial.

—Meryl es genial— dice despacio mientras el resto de la gente de la fiesta sigue conversando y riéndose.

—Lo es— coincido, lanzándole una mirada a la chica delgada con rulos largos y marrones. Pete me regala una sonrisa altanera. —¿Y? — pregunto, confundido.

—Hombre, sólo digo que tú eres la estrella y mereces lo mejor. No te di una cama propia para nada, ¿verdad?— guiña un ojo, y yo miro mi botella de cerveza. —Meryl ,mujer, ¡ven aquí! ¡Hazle compañía a Ryan!

Meryl salta instantáneamente, claramente deleitada al saber que puede llegar a ganar el gran premio después de todo. Pete guiña de nuevo y nos deja para que lo hagamos, como si todo lo que necesitara para tener un cantante-guitarrista contento es asegurarse que acabo dos veces al día. —Hola— dice Meryl y sonríe dulcemente. —¿Quieres otra cerveza?

—Sí, claro— me rindo. Así es cómo lo hacen: primero empiezan con pequeñas cosas, cerveza, comida, se aseguran que estás cómodo. Después te piden que les confíes cosas más importantes, como que cuiden tu guardarropa, las llaves del hotel, te hacen pensar que no puedes funcionar sin su ayuda. Meryl me trae una cerveza y se queda parada al lado de mi sillón, conversando con felicidad. Otra cerveza, y dejo que se siente en mi regazo, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella no pesa nada. Me mira como si fuera hermoso.

Joe y Audrey van hasta donde estoy yo, enredados. —Hombre, Ryan— Joe masculla, —¿Te molesta si usamos tu habitación por diez minutos?

—¡¿Diez?! — protesta Audrey.

—No toma mucho tiempo cuando sabes lo que haces — Joe le guiña.

—Ve por ello— balbuceo sin ganas.

Audrey y Joe desaparecen mientras los encargados del equipo entran al bus. Pete va de acá para allá, asegurándose que todos y todo esté listo. —¿Quién va a manejar?

Yo— dice Brendon, levantando su mano. Su voz atrae inmediatamente mi atención. Hoy le evité. No estoy seguro el por qué. Primero, no es como si él supiera que le vi en el balcón anoche, y segundo, no es como si realmente importara si le evité porque, ¿Desde cuándo estamos unidos él y yo? Desde nunca. Apenas conozco al tipo. Pero él mira hasta donde estoy, con Meryl acomodada sobre mí, frunce el ceño, y de repente deseo no haberla dejado sentarse en mi regazo después de todo. Pero no es nada a comparación de la forma en la que cogió anoche. Con ese chico, sea quien sea. Musculoso. Guapo. El tipo de chico que aparentemente le gusta a Brendon..

Envuelvo más fuerte a Meryl con mi escuálido brazo.

—¿Conociste a las chicas?— le pregunta Pete a los integrantes del equipo que faltaban. Nosotros y las chicas pasamos el día cogiendo en una de las habitaciones del hotel, sintiéndonos como grandes estrellas. El único que se pasó por donde estábamos fue Andy. Pete empieza a señalar. —Esa es Louvre, esa es Meryl, y Audrey está en el fondo con Joe. Chicas, conozcan a Brendon, William, Zack, ya conocieron a Andy—. Las chicas asienten y parpadean mostrando sus pestañas.

—¿Dijiste Audrey? ¿ _La_ Audrey? — pregunta William, claramente impresionado. Incluso las groupies tienen una jerarquía. Ella no va a estar en el tour de cualquiera, y cuando estuvo en el nuestro por una semana, todos supimos que estábamos llegando a las estrellas.

—¿Audrey?—pregunta Brendon confundido, mientras William se ofrece instantáneamente para decirle cada banda con la que estuvo de tour. La lista es larga.

Joe y Audrey se quedan una hora en la habitación del fondo, en mi cama. No quiero volver ahí, entonces le digo a Joe que tiene libertad de quedarse allí hasta que las sábanas sean lavadas. Joe está encantado y me sonríe por primera vez en este tour. Eso me hace recordar al verano, en los primero días de la banda en donde Joe y yo vivíamos juntos para ahorrar dinero. En ese entonces nos divertíamos, saliendo juntos, pasando un buen e imprudente rato, absolutamente desconocidos, músicos aspirantes, volviendo a nuestro pequeño apartamento y tomando turnos para usar el baño. Esta es una versión hecha mierda del mismo juego, pero con reglas diferentes. Ya no es una amistad, sino una rivalidad. Solía ser algo más sincero, y creo que Joe y yo nos acordamos de eso por un instante. Amaba a ese hombre como a un hermano.

Joe huye de mi mirada como si hubiera sido quemado por fuego, y yo me concentro en Meryl, quien se retuerce en mi regazo, se acerca a mi oído y susurra, —Puedo hacerlo en una litera. Soy realmente flexible.

Ladeo mi cabeza hacia su lado y la miro detenidamente. —¿Qué tal el baño sucio del siguiente estadio? O incluso mejor, ¿quieres que cojamos en el escenario?.

Pestañea. Ríe. No estaba bromeando.

Nos mantenemos despiertos mientras Brent y Louvre ahora se van a la habitación del fondo. Audrey y Joe se van al baño por cinco minutos. Nadie realmente presta atención en dónde cogen y qué hacen, y Meryl me mira con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos, la cual ignoro. Disfruto del sexo tanto cualquiera, pero nunca ha sido un primitivo instinto animal para mí. Puedo estar sin tener sexo por un mes. Sep. Un mes completo antes que sienta que necesito tener un orgasmo. Joe solo puede soportarlo por diecisiete horas.

Es un poco después de las cuatro de la mañana cuando siento que el autobús baja la velocidad y llega a una parada después que Spencer va y dice que necesita mear , Joe y Audrey están ocupando el inodoro. Zack y yo salimos del bus que ahora está parado al otro lado del camino. Meryl me mira como si no supiera si tendría que seguirme o no. Al final, no lo hace.

Zack suspira y hacer rodar sus hombros, y puedo sentir sus articulaciones haciendo ruido. Brendon no están tan lejos, fumando un cigarrillo. —¿Estás bien para manejar?— le pregunta.

—Seh, hombre, vamos a estar en Detroit en una hora.

Puedo ver la figura de Spencer no tan lejos de donde estamos, meando. Un autobús se detiene atrás del nuestro, Canadian History claramente siguiendo nuestro ejemplo. Su autobús es de finales de los 60’, una broma a comparación del nuestro. Sisea al detenerse, y un par de chicos salen para estirar sus piernas. Está oscuro, y no puedo decir en dónde estamos. En algún lugar entre ciudad y ciudad, en el medio de la nada.

Brendon camina hasta donde estoy, ofreciéndome la mitad de su cigarrillo fumado. Sé que Zack está parado al frente nuestro, como si importara que de alguna forma puede verme hablando con uno de los del equipo. No me siento cómodo mientras rechazo su cigarrillo con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

—¿Deberías estar manejando? Quedaste algo hecho pelota anoche— le digo de la forma más casual que puedo.

—No tan hecho pelota— protesta. Ni siquiera suena arrepentido. Fui a esa puta fiesta sólo para complacerle, y ni siquiera puede darse el entendido de eso. Jodido marica. Sólo corre por drogas y penes. De igual forma, ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Que me había vuelto su amigo? Seh, difícilmente.

La voz de Jon me dice, —Ryan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Me doy la vuelta y veo la silueta de Jon contra la luz de luna. No es el tipo con el que quiero hablar ahora, pero le sigo hasta el otro lado del camino de igual forma, escucho la grava bajo nuestros pies. Se detiene cuando estamos fuera del alcance del oído.

Jon suspira inquietamente en la oscuridad. Estoy contento de no poder ver su cara.

—¿Tendríamos que hablar? Todo lo que pasó con Nate y Brendon, sólo me dejó con malas vibras, ¿sabes? Llámame loco, pero casi se siente como si estuvieras evitándome.

—¿Estamos jodidamente casados?— le pregunto enfáticamente. —Escribimos un par de canciones mediocres que ya deseo no haber escrito. Jesús, Walker, intenta poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—¿Mediocres?—Suena incrédulo. —Los dos amamos lo que escribimos.

—Pensaste mal— le grito. Spencer tenía razón sobre Jon. Spencer tenía razón, como siempre la tiene. —Sólo estaba intentando salirme un rato de la banda. Tú estabas como, saliendo por una larga caminata o terapia gratuita. Lo que sea. Entonces, dime, ¿por qué querría trabajar contigo después de la artimaña que me hiciste?

—¿Perdón?

Las nubes se corren de en frente de la luna, y Jon se ve tan confundido que tengo que resistir la necesidad de golpearlo para que entienda.

—Te conté sobre Brendon, y se lo barbullaste a Nate después que me dijiste que no lo harías, ¡y mira lo que sucedió! ¿Crees que _necesito_ el estrés de alguien de mi equipo siendo atacado? Digo, si no puedo confiar en ti con eso, ¿entonces cómo podría con la música? Obtén un puto golpe de realidad—. Se ve estupefacto. Terminé. No tengo nada más que decirle a este tipo.

—Claro que no lo hiciste. Anda a hacerte coger, Walker— murmuro con mi dedo medio elevado sobre mi hombro. El idiota también miente sobre eso. Si hubiera actuado como un hombre, podría haberlo considerado. Jon Walker es un hombre malditamente talentoso, y si es incluso la mitad de despiadado que ha probado ser, va a triunfar maravillosamente en el mundo de la música, y su éxito va a brillar demasiado para mí para que siquiera me acerque. The Followers, nosotros cuatro más Pete, no somos particularmente despiadados. Sólo somos afortunados, y después nos volvimos arrogantes. Y hay una diferencia crucial entre eso y la crueldad innata. Tipos como Walker tienen que mantenerse alejados de mí.

Zack y Brendon se volvieron al autobús, y yo asciendo cuatro escalones. Brendon está detrás del volante y está prendiendo la radio. Escucho a las chicas reírse en la sala. — Buenas noches— le murmuro a Brendon, sin tener muchas ganas de ir a mi refugio nocturno en la litera de Joe. Mierda, odio las literas. Espero que las sábanas tenga aroma a ángeles bebés, y espero que Meryl no piense que está bienvenida a acompañarme.

—Hey, espera— Brendon se apresura a decir, yo cruzo mis brazos y elevo una ceja desinteresadamente hacia él. —Uh, yo escuché un pelín de la conversación entre tú y Jon hace un rato. Sólo quiero decir… lo aprecio. Lo que hiciste. Lealtad. Sé que no hay mucho de eso, entonces **tack**.

—¿Tack? ¿No es lo suficiente para un gracias apropiado?— pregunto, mi voz llena de sarcasmo.

Brendon se levanta, sonriendo como si no le importara que estoy comportándome como una perra con él. A esta altura, me di cuenta que hace eso. Coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro y lo aprieta. — **Tack** —. Me guiña un ojo, y yo hago rodar los míos. No lo hice por él. No lo hice por lealtad. A lo sumo, lo hice porque estoy embolado* conmigo mismo, con él, con Jon, Joe, Pete, con quien sea. Y era más fácil echarle la bronca a Jon porque personificó mi frustración sin objetivo.

—Como sea— susurro. Brendon sonríe, y algo se agita en mi interior, y se siente como si ahora estamos bien de nuevo, como si alguna vez no hubiéramos estado bien, o si alguna vez hubo un momento en donde estábamos bien.

Vuelvo a la sala, reclamando mi lugar con un corazón más liviano. Meryl se ha movido para sentarse en el sillón al lado de Zack, quien parece algo satisfecho al tener una fanática que-tiene-al-menos-veinte admirando sus bíceps. —¿Está todo el mundo adentro?— pregunta Brendon, tomando el recuento. Llama todos los nombres debajo de su aliento mientras Audrey vuelve de una litera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Encontré la reserva oculta de Pete!— da algunas risitas emocionada y muestra la bolsita de hierba, Joe le aplaude para festejar sus habilidades de buscador. Pete va a estar enojado cuando se despierte.

Entonces, repentinamente, Brendon ve a Audrey, y Audrey le ve, y los dos se quedan congelados. Audrey palidece como un fantasma, su boca se mantiene abierta con incredulidad por todo su rostro. Brendon observa a través de la habitación, y logra decir, —Al-

—¡Audrey!— la chica de pelo rosado se apresura a decir, recuperándose rápidamente y poniendo una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Aunque sus ojos están nulos de alegría. —¿Creo que no nos conocemos?

—Oh. Cierto. Audrey— balbucea Brendon, como si lo memorizara. —Claro, una de las…uh… una de las chicas.— Brendon parece estar en shock. —Las chicas con las que… las chicas que… con bandas. Con _todas_ esas bandas. Eres una. Eres una de ellas.

Miro entre ellos, confundido…

—Incluso Brendon está afectado— ríe Brent, codeando a Joe.

Audrey instantáneamente pesca el nombre, su figura rígida se afloja un poco. —Brendon. El integrante del equipo, ¿verdad? Nunca se me ocurrió que tu podrías… no es como si lo hubiera. No es como si fuera un nombre común. Quiero decir…Hey, ¿quieres un poco de hierba?— Audrey agita la bolsa de nuevo, pero el movimiento es demasiado ansioso para encubrir su intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Tengo que manejar, por lo que…

Audrey articula un silencioso “okay” y se mantiene ocupada con el dobladillo de su camiseta. Brendon cambia su atención a cualquier otro lugar. —Puede que quieran quedarse despiertos por una hora. Vamos a estar en Detroit muy pronto.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto a Brendon.

—Ah já— se apresura a irse, mostrándome una sonrisa falsa y saliendo de ahí.

Nadie realmente aparenta haberle prestado atención al intercambio. Audrey toma su lugar al lado de Joe, pero se ve afectada. El autobús empieza a moverse nuevamente, y decido mantenerme despierto hasta que estemos en el hotel. Audrey sigue mirando a la cabina del conductor.

Spencer se ha ido a dormir, por lo que me siento al lado de Brent, quién es la segunda mejor cosa. —¿Te pareció como si Brendon y Audrey se conocieran?

—¿No?— pregunta como si yo fuera un estúpido. —Por favor. Como si un niño gay de San Fran pudiera haber conocido a la diosa de las groupies. Ven, toma una calada. Es incluso más dulce porque es de Pete— Brent me sonríe, y termino fumando con él.

Puedo escuchar a Brendon cantando con la radio. Está completamente solo, manejando por América. —Siento pena por el chico— le digo a Brent, sin estar seguro cuándo decidí que Brendon debería sentirse solo a pesar de tener amigos y amantes. Quizás lo decidí cuando él estaba acurrucado e inclinado contra esa puerta del café, su voz temblando y mi cigarrillo tiritando entre sus dedos ensangrentados.

—Siento pena por cualquiera que le chupe la pija a otro tipo— Brent dice inexpresivo, y yo suelto una risita. Este es exactamente el por qué amo a este hombre.

—Deberíamos ser más amables con él— no obstante, concluyo, y Brent hace un sonido que no es ni un sí ni un no, pero definitivamente se tira más al no. Es un “¿y qué te importa?”, y la respuesta es que no sé. Pero Spencer me dijo que le ayude, y Spencer usualmente tiene razón en todo, entonces lo intentaré. Le voy a dar una oportunidad.

Audrey sigue lanzando miradas preocupadas a la sala del conductor. Ella y Brendon pueden que hayan engañado a los otros, pero no a mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos vuelto! Las vacaciones de invierno son demasiado cortas para poder traducir demasiado, pero mi beta y yo prometemos actualizar más seguido (lo más rápido que podamos). Como siempre, agradezco al grupo Ryden de Facebook, y ahora también a Meery que comentó que estábamos traduciendo THROAM.  
> Notas de Traductor:  
> * extranjeros; aquí la autora lo utiliza para explicar que Brendon y Ryan no pertenecen realmente al grupo.  
> * pelotuda; modismo argentino, insulto que significa lo mismo que gilipollas en España.  
> * tirar los palos a alguien; modismo usado sólo en Argentina y España, significa ligar con alguien.  
> * embolado; modismo argentino, significa literalmente "tener las bolas llenas" o "estar harto/molesto de algo/alguien".


End file.
